A Different Kind of Shine
by xWaitForTheSparkx
Summary: AU Faberry. Inspired by this prompt: "Quinn as a laid back surfer being unknowingly appealing to Rachel, who's still as uptight and neurotic as ever" at the RQ Meme on livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Kind of Shine**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, unfortunately.**

**A/N: AU Faberry. Spoilers for the first season. The characters are pretty much the same, I've just altered their storylines. Also, this has not gone through a beta so all mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance for any errors in grammer, tense, or spelling. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Fic is based on prompt from RQ_Meme.**

Rachel Berry did not like sand. It was grainy and uncomfortable and always ended up in the most unfortunate places. Her intense dislike of the granular substance was quite the paradox, considering she had ended up at a university where sand was as plentiful as it was irritating. In fact, the entire city of Los Angeles seemed incongruent with her meticulous personality and detailed life maps.

And yet, here she sat.

Her therapist had suggested she indulge in some of the city's pleasurable attractions in an attempt to become more engaged in her life outside of her studies and vocal exercises. It seemed Rachel had a problem 'letting loose' as Dr. Mason had put it. Of course, Rachel had tried to explain that between her coursework at UCLA and maintaining her voice for a future on Broadway, 'letting loose' was simply a distraction and not feasible.

But Rachel had to concede some defeat. In the ten months since she had moved to LA, she could honestly say her only friend was her quirky yet loveable roommate. Brittany was a dancer and Rachel greatly admired her talent. In the beginning, the girl's seeming lack of intelligence had deterred the singer from forging a friendship but soon enough, Brittany's 'simple mindedness' gave way to a perceptive and genuinely honest young woman that Rachel came to value immensely.

So now Rachel sat on a deserted beach at the behest of her therapist in an attempt to just 'relax and enjoy the beauty of a sunset'. The sight was rather beautiful. Splays of orange and red and yellow glittered across the rolling waves as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Rachel pulled her jacket closer to her body to ward off the cool March air. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply through her nose, the smell of salt and remnants of sun tan lotion filling her senses. The scent was not all together unpleasant.

A soft breeze rustled her long, dark hair and she scrunched her nose when the ends brushed across her face. Opening her eyes, Rachel realized she was no longer alone on her stretch of beach. Making their way out of the glistening waves, a woman shook out her long blonde hair and tucked a green and black striped board under her arm.

Rachel watched as she made her way up the beach. She walked with a smooth, easy gait and the lines of her wet suit accentuated her lean form. Rachel found herself enthralled.

The tall blonde was nearly parallel to the singer when she turned and caught the brunette's gaze. Rachel's breath hitched when she looked into sparkling hazel eyes, framed by the wet strands of her tousled hair. The girl tossed her a smile and Rachel had to blink at its brilliance.

"Really takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

It took several moments for Rachel to realize the girl had meant the sunrise. Nodding, she was surprised when she had the ability to respond. "Almost beats the lights of Broadway."

The blonde angel quirked an eyebrow but didn't lose her smile as she held the other girl's gaze. Finally, she nodded and chuckled lightly. "I suppose you're right; it's just a different kind of shine."

Rachel didn't have time to respond before the beautiful girl winked casually and strolled away, quickly disappearing over the hill. An inexplicable chill ran through her once the girl had gone and the singer frowned. She had the sudden urge to leap to her feet and chase after the gorgeous stranger but ignored it and tried to make sense of the encounter. In the end, Rachel found herself unable to place the feelings she'd just experienced and the whole thing left her quite unsettled. Still staring in the direction she'd disappeared, the singer sighed.

Well, that had certainly been unexpected.

Several days had passed since Rachel had seen the beautiful girl on the beach. She was still shaking the image form her head when she opened the door to her dorm. A blonde ball of energy tackled her at the door.

"Hi, Rach!"

Rachel smiled warmly and hugged the girl tight. "Hey, Britt."

Brittany released her and moved to her bed where an amused Latina was watching. Rachel nodded and smiled at the other girl. "Hello, Santana."

Santana offered a half smile and returned the greeting. "Rachel."

The singer moved to her desk but discretely watched the two girls on the bed. Brittany was smiling happily as they shared a magazine while Santana gently ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. Shaking her head, she returned to her task of gathering her book. Brittany had befriended the Latina a few months ago and it was clear they both had feelings for one another. Brittany was afraid to make her feelings know for fear of losing the girl. It was obvious to Rachel, however, that Santana was just as involved as Brittany was, so she had taken it upon herself to warn the fiery Latina against harming her best friend, or else. Santana had fought a smirk but regarded Rachel carefully for a moment before nodding seriously. From that point on, it seemed Santana had come to respect and actually enjoy Rachel's company instead of tolerating her for Brittany's sake.

"Britt, have you seen the purple spiral I had on my bed?"

The blonde nodded and jumped up to remove it from the shelf above the brunette's head. "It fell under your bed this morning and I picked it up. A bunch of little notes fell out. I'm sorry if I messed it up."

Brittany's face fell and she looked contrite until Rachel smiled and pinched her nose. "You didn't mess anything up, Britt. I was just doodling. Thank you for picking it up for me!"

The dancer's face lit up and she pulled Rachel into an impulsive hug that the singer was quite familiar with. "So, S was saying we should go with her to this dance place this Friday. Can we go, Rach? Please?"

Rachel knew Brittany wasn't asking for permission but rather inviting her to join and despite the practice schedule she had made for this weekend, she couldn't say no to the tall blonde's pouting face. "Sure, Britt. That sounds like fun."

Brittany squealed and bounced over to the bed where she jumped into Santana's arms. The Latina laughed and wrapped her in a hug. Rachel smiled at the pair and then gathered her books, telling the two girls goodbye, and heading to class.

Brittany was twirling and skipping ahead of them as they walked and Rachel took the opportunity to turn to Santana. "If you have feelings for her, you should just tell her so."

The Latina's eyes widened and she whipped her head to look at the shorter girl. "Are you telling me to ask out your roommate?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm telling you that if you have feelings for Britt, whom I know you care about a great deal, I believe she would be receptive to the idea of dating you."

Santana frowned. "You barely know me, Rachel, and I've given you more than enough reason to dislike me; why would you want me to date your best friend?"

"Brittany is my best friend, she's my only friend, Santana, and while I would do whatever possible to keep her from getting hurt, I believe you make her happy. Am I incorrect in assuming that you would not hurt her?"

Santana shook her head emphatically. "I don't think I could ever hurt her intentionally. I just want to make her smile."

Rachel smiled softly and nodded. "Then make her smile. Ask her out."

The Latina lifted an eyebrow at the command but then smiled, turning her eyes back to the blonde who was bouncing happily at the door, waiting on them. "I might just do that."

As they approached the dance club, the trio was immediately ushered past the line and through the doors. Rachel looked at Santana who nodded toward the large bouncer. The Latina just shrugged and casually reached for Brittany's hand, causing the blonde to beam happily. "I know people."

Walking through the crowds of people, Rachel felt the bass vibrating through her chest and quickly made the decision that she wouldn't stay here all that long in fear of damaging her hearing. One does not have near perfect pitch without excellent auditory functions.

Santana led them to the curved end of the bar where it met the wall and the three girls sat down. Brittany was bouncing in her seat, watching the mass of people on the dance floor. Rachel noticed Santana wave at someone but found herself too distracted with the forebodingly sticky surface of the bar. A svelte voice broke her focus, however.

"Hey, Broadway!"

The singer's head snapped up and she winced at the protest her neck made with the action. Striking hazel eyes bore into her own and suddenly she'd lost the ability to speak. Luckily, Brittany did it for her. "Hey, Rachel is going to be on Broadway one day!"

The blonde's lips quirked upwards in a half smile as she studied the brunette in front of her. "Is that right?"

Rachel still found it incredibly difficult to speak so she was once again grateful for her friends.

Santana's eyes flicked between the two women. "You guys know each other?"

Finally, the singer regained her power of speech. "We met briefly on the beach a few mornings ago."

Shaking her head, the Latina smirked. "Figures. Is that the only place you are capable of meeting women, Q?"

Rachel's head was clearing rapidly and she frowned at the implication in Santana's words. "You two are acquainted?"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and tossed a rag over her shoulder. "Acquainted?"

Santana chuckled. "I'm sure the bitch wishes we weren't. Unfortunately, Q is my best friend."

"Q?"

The blonde turned and looked at Rachel. The brunette found her mouth suddenly dry at the intense stare she was receiving that faded into a sultry smile when she finally spoke. "Quinn. My name is Quinn."

Brittany clapped happily. "Hi, Quinn! I'm Brittany and this is my best friend and roommate, Rachel."

Quinn laughs and accepts the other blonde's handshake, engaging her in conversation while Rachel watches, slightly awestruck. The slender blonde had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail though several golden tendrils had fallen free and now framed her face. Tracing the long column of a pale throat, Rachel stopped to survey the outline of a star inked in black over the girl's pulse point. The shape moved as the blonde swallowed and Rachel found herself swallowing reflexively as she watched. Continuing her assessment of the bartender, Rachel took in the dark denim jeans that hugged the blonde's body low on her hips leaving a sliver of pale skin between the top of her pants and the hem of her casual v-neck shirt.

Rachel let her eyes wander back up and blushed deeply when her chocolate gaze found hazel. Quinn's lips lifted in a half smile as she caught the brunette checking her out. Before either girl could speak, someone called Quinn's name and the blonde tossed Rachel a wink before turning to tend to the bar's patrons.

Rachel turned from the bar and lifted her eyes to the ceiling and heaved a breath, willing the color from her cheeks. Brittany watched her friend and grinned knowingly.

"She's hot. Don't you think, Rach?"

Santana chuckled and shook her head. "Try not to hyperventilate, Berry."

The singer took a fortifying breath and then faced her friends, her face a mask of cool indifference. "I don't have any idea what the two of you are talking about. Brittany, didn't you say this was your favorite song?"

Brittany perked up and then nodded enthusiastically, even though her favorite song changed nearly every day. Santana caught the diversion but turned to the blonde anyway and asked her to dance. Brittany took her hand and skipped after the Latina happily. Rachel watched them go until she lost sight of them in the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

Quinn filled orders and flirted with customers, as per usual, but kept her eye on the brunette at the end of the bar. She moved closer and listened as a drunk college boy hit on her. She bit back a smile as the brunette shut him down effectively, sending him limping back to a table full of laughing frat boys. After watching another pour soul get shot down, Quinn slipped back to the corner and leaned over the bar.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Rachel turned on her stool and fought back another blush. What was this girl doing to her? "Just a water, please."

Quinn lifted an eyebrow but filled a glass with water and tossed a lime in with flourish before sliding it toward the brunette. "Really hitting it hard tonight, hm?"

Rachel nodded in thanks and then shrugged. "I don't actually drink alcohol."

The blonde nodded but didn't inquire any further, surprising Rachel. Quinn seemed to consider her for a moment before speaking again. "So do you go to UCLA with San?"

Rachel swallowed her water and nodded. "Yes I do."

Quinn took note of the brunette's stiff posture and briefly wondered what it would take for her to relax. The blonde found herself intrigued by Rachel's controlled answers and movements; everything about this girl screamed 'uptight'. This was a shame, really; because with her deep brown eyes and mocha locks paired with the girl's tan skin and tiny frame, Quinn thought she was gorgeous. Normally, Quinn didn't exert a lot of effort when it came to engaging people simply because she never needed to; if they weren't open to Quinn's advances, the blonde saw no point in pushing an interaction. With Rachel, she felt the urge to coax a few more answers from the girl.

"Are you a design major too?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm a theater major."

Quinn smiled and bobbed her head. "Right. Broadway."

The brunette returned her smile. "Broadway."

Neither girl can say anything else before Santana and Brittany make their way back to the bar, smiling and sweating slightly. Brittany pulls Rachel away to the bathroom and Quinn takes the opportunity to talk to her best friend. "What's the deal with Rachel?"

Santana smirked and shook her head. "Don't bother, Q, she's not your type."

Quinn scoffed and looked ready to argue before the Latina held up her hand. "I don't mean physically, I mean she is definitely a commitment type of person and your free loving ways won't sit well with her."

Quinn glared. "You make me sound like some kind of hippie slut."

Santana grinned and shrugged. "If the shoe fits."

"Bitch."

The Latina laughed and then smiled happily when Brittany returned and slid an arm around her waist. "Hey you."

Brittany smiled and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Hi. What's funny?"

Rachel looked curious as well when Quinn shot the Latina a stern look. Santana just shrugged. "Quinn thinks she's a badass."

Quinn is saved from responding when a pair or guys call for her attention. Rachel watches her grin and laugh at the men before tossing a wink in their direction. The brunette's throat tightens slightly at the action and then she immediately feels stupid for being affected by the blonde's care free attitude. Still, the ease with which Quinn flirts puts her off and suddenly the music is too loud and her head hurts. Turning to her friends, she steps closer and tells them she's calling it a night.

Brittany pouts but hugs her and Santana asks if she can make it home alright. Rachel nods and waves goodbye. She turns and catches Quinn's eye as she's leaving so she offers a nod before weaving through the crowd and making her way toward the exit.

Quinn watches her go and smiles when the brunette nods. As she walked away, Quinn let herself take in the curve of her hips and her impossibly long legs. Smiling, she watched her disappear and decided she would definitely be seeing the brunette again.

"Come on San, it's been forever since you've had a party."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned her focus back to the text Brittany had sent her. "Why do you think Rachel would come anway?"

Quinn shrugged as she painted her toe nails. "All you have to do is get Brittany to ask her. Just by watching them interact last weekend, I know she can't say no to your girlfriend."

Santana smirked. "Britt does have her wrapped around her finger."

The blonde scoffed. "She's not the only one."

The Latina turned and fixed her best friend with a steady stare. "Says the girl organizing a party just to see Rachel again."

Quinn capped the nail polish and flexed her toes, admiring her handy work. "I don't want to date the girl, Santana. I just want to see her unwind, maybe see if she's interested in a little fun for one night."

Shaking her head at the blonde's casual tone, she reached for the bottle of polish. "She's not like that Quinn. Plus, if you make her one of your conquests and she gets hurt, Brittany is going to be pissed which does not bode well for me. So watch yourself, Fabray."

"Fuck, San. I don't sleep around with every person I meet. If Rachel says no, that will be that. I won't force her anything."

Santana sighed and nodded slightly. "Alright, Q. Party at mine this Saturday."

Quinn grinned and leaned forward to hug her friend but was stopped with a glare from the brunette. "Don't push it, Q."

Rachel was not entirely sure why she was here or how Britt had managed to convince her to accompany her. Santana's apartment is filled with people she's never met and some unidentifiable rap song is pumping through the walls in the living room. She'd been there for almost an hour now, and while Brittany had made it a point to check on her every few minutes, Rachel had spent most of her time on the balcony.

The air was still slightly chilled, so the rest of the party goers only ventured outside to smoke or occasionally engage in promiscuous activities. Rachel had gone mostly unnoticed and was grateful. She'd already spoken to two guys who had both slurred their way through a proposition. When Rachel had responded, both of them had seemed put off by her vocabulary and retreated back into the apartment.

Rachel thought another thirty minutes would qualify as a polite amount of time to spend at her friend's party before saying goodnight. She had decided to spend her last half hour out on the balcony in hopes of avoiding Quinn. So far she'd been successful.

The blonde had left Rachel in a state of unease. Her casual attitude and somewhat arrogant confidence both intrigued and distressed her. Finding the blonde attractive added to her state of confusion and Rachel felt the need to be cautious. Quinn was very well the type of person who could lead Rachel down a path she had no intention of going. Her life followed a well thought out map and it would not be in her best interest to lose focus to some gorgeous, hazel eyed distraction.

As if on cue, said distraction opened the backdoor and joined Rachel on the balcony.

"There you are."

Rachel found herself tongue tied once again but managed to push through the haze. "Here I am."

Quinn grinned and moved closer to the brunette. "Why are you hiding out here in the shadows?"

The blonde settled her weight on the railing where Rachel was leaning. Their shoulders pressed lightly against one another and Rachel felt a jolt of something at the touch. She fought urge to sigh. Her body had never had this, _visceral, _of a reaction to another person before meeting Quinn.

"I'm not really the party type."

Quinn turned her head and tucked her chin on her own shoulder, smiling at Rachel. "So what kind of type are you, Broadway?"

Rachel fought her own smile at the demure expression on the other girl's face. "I don't think I'm any one kind of type, Hollywood."

Quinn smiled again and it felt more genuine than the seductive ones she'd been using so far. Rachel was refreshing. But she had a game to play, so she continued. "I bet you're lots of people's type."

The brunette flushed at the subtle line and ducked her head. "You'd be surprised."

Quinn faltered at the slight insecurity in her tone but Rachel lifted her eyes and all traces of it were gone. She was impressed.

Rachel tilted her head slightly. "What kind of type do you think I am?"

Quinn did a little mental fist pump. Rachel was flirting back. "Well, if I have to choose, I'd say: gorgeous, smart, opinionated, an over achiever on occasion, in control, a list maker, polite to a fault, kind, maybe slightly over confident, and talented."

The brunette listened to her tick off characteristics. As she went on, Rachel found herself growing tenser as Quinn listed every personality trait that had ever been used to describe her, just in different words. Rachel heard things like, over bearing, grating, controlling, and anal. Turning her eyes back to the scene beyond the balcony, she nodded tightly and stayed quiet.

Quinn frowned and studied the girl beside her. She'd obviously said something wrong and was trying to come up with a way to fix it when Rachel spoke quietly.

"You don't know me, Quinn."

The tone wasn't defensive or angry, just matter of fact and maybe a little resigned. Quinn felt remorseful that she'd upset Rachel but thinks about her next play. "But I'd like too."

Rachel was quiet so Quinn tried again, angling her body to face the brunette. "Have dinner with me."

Rachel shook her head and dropped her chin, chuckling. "It would never work."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Eating together? Maybe a little conversation?"

"That's not why you're asking me."

Quinn felt a bit of irritation swell in her chest. Why did Rachel think she had her figured out? She certainly wasn't used to being dismissed so easily, so she didn't really think about her next response much. "I'm not proposing marriage, Rachel, just one dinner."

"I'm just being realistic, Quinn. I am not going to sleep with you and you don't want to commit so there's no gain for either of us."

Quinn shook her head incredulously. "Why does it have to be about commitment? Can't we just have fun?"

Rachel looked at her and bit her lip before looking away. "I don't operate that way, Quinn."

Quinn leaned away from the rail and turned back to the view in front of them, sighing. "Are you always this controlling?"

The brunette blanched and turned to look at the blonde, her voice small when she spoke. "What?"

Quinn seemed to notice and turned back to face her, shrugging lightly. "That just seems really uptight, I guess."

Controlling. Uptight. Rachel mentally tallied the number of times she'd been called those two things, not surprised when the majority seemed to stem from her ex boyfriend Finn. For whatever reason, it stung coming from Quinn. She wasn't sure why, but she had hoped the beautiful blonde would think differently of her. She really shouldn't be surprised.

Rachel caught her gaze and offered a polite smile and nodded slightly in agreement. "Yes, I've been told that before. I should be going, it's getting colder. It was nice seeing you again, Quinn."

The blonde frowned at the glint in the brunette's eyes, hoping it wasn't actually tears. Before she could even think about apologizing, Rachel moved inside and headed toward the door.

Brittany saw her in the entry and made her way over. Quinn watched Brittany frown before hugging her roommate and waving Santana over. The dancer pressed a kiss to the Latina's lips before wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist and moving out the front door. Santana watched them go and then Quinn winced when her best friend found her across the room and began to make her way over, a scowl on her face.

Shit.

Quinn Fabray is not above apologizing. She's just not fond of it. After everything she'd been through, she had decided to live the way she wanted and say what she thought without ever having to be sorry. The thing is…she was sorry.

Almost immediately after she had said what she did to Rachel, she regretted it. Not because it put a wrench in her plans to lure Rachel into her game, but because she found herself not wanting to see those big brown eyes fill with tears, like ever. The whole concept was strange to her, considering she hardly ever let her _feelings _get involved in these kind of situations.

She didn't need the scathing lecture she'd received from Santana to know that she wanted to fix this thing with Rachel. The truth was, Rachel intrigued the hell out of her. She wanted to know why she'd been sitting on the beach that morning, watching the sun rise. She wanted to know why she felt the need to be so in control of everything and who it was that had made the same mistake Quinn had by calling her on it. And heaven help her, Quinn wanted to know what made Broadway so damn special.

She wanted to know Rachel.

She still didn't want to date Rachel, because Quinn Fabray did not see that kind of commitment in her future any time soon. But she wouldn't mind befriending the brunette. And if Rachel eventually wanted to sleep with her, well that was a benefit she would relish.

Rachel was tired, bordering on exhausted actually and she hadn't eaten anything since last night. So the idea that she was hallucinating when she saw Quinn Fabray leaning against the door of her dorm room wasn't quite an impossibility.

"Quinn."

The blonde straightened immediately and stepped aside for Rachel to access her door. "Hi."

Rachel frowned and stared at the other girl in confusion. "Can I help you?"

Quinn stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans and looked at Rachel imploringly. "Could I talk to you?"

Pulling her keys from her purse, she sighed. "I'm not sure there's anything else to say."

Watching Rachel unlock the door and enter her room, she took the open door as an invitation and followed her inside. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am. I get a little overconfident in my ability to read people and it was unfair of me to judge you that way, especially since I hardly know you."

Rachel turned and found her hazel eyes, searching for any sign of insincerity. Finding none, she sighed and gestured for Quinn to sit down. "I accept your apology, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and took the spot next to Rachel on her bed. "Look, I know we're different and we lead different lives, but I'd still like to know you."

The brunette looked unsure so Quinn forged on. "I respect your decision about seeing each other outside of a friendship, I truly do. But I think we could actually work as friends and our best friends are now joined at the hip so it's beneficial to us both that we get along."

Rachel looked at her carefully. "Can I be blunt?"

Quinn smirked slightly. "I kind of assumed that was you default setting."

Rachel returned a small smile and then held her gaze. "I didn't figure you as the type of person who would put so much effort into something that offers so little gain."

Quinn shrugged. "Honestly, beside Santana, I don't have many close friends. By many, read none. I'd like to work at it because I think you'd be a pretty great one. Plus I think you are one of the most interesting people I've met in awhile, if not slightly strange."

Rachel watched the teasing smile form on the blonde's lips and shook her head. "Do you often insult the people you're trying o befriend?"

"Actually, I do."

The brunette chuckled and Quinn smiled at the sound and held her hand out. "So what do you say? Friends?"

Rachel looked at her hand for a moment and then back into her hazel eyes. She knew this was probably a dangerous idea, considering the way the blonde made her feel. Quinn was totally new territory and it was a bit terrifying.

And exhilarating.

Extending her hand, she grasped Quinn's softly and smiled. "Friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Kind of Shine**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, unfortunately.**

**A/N: AU Faberry. Spoilers for the first season. The characters are pretty much the same, I've just altered their storylines. Also, this has not gone through a beta so all mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance for any errors in grammer, tense, or spelling. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Fic is based on prompt from RQ_Meme.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, added, or alerted! Seriously, you're all amazing. So, I kinda failed at the page breaks in the first chapter. I couldn't get them to show up. Anyway, I have this all mapped out, it's just filling in the scenes between the big events. Faberry is going to be kind of a slow build, although I may move up some of their defining moments and prolong them if I can make it work. I'm trying not to let too much time pass between updates, I know that's frustrating. Also, it is listed as Drama/Romance so definately expect both of those things between our two leading ladies. Thanks again and happy reading!**

Rachel was surprised at how well things were going between herself and Quinn. In the two weeks that had passed since Quinn's apology, the two of them had gotten together as friends several times. So far, all of their "hang outs" had been in the company of Santana and Brittany but Rachel was happy with the way things were.

For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was a part of a group. Her high school experience had certainly lacked that aspect of social acceptance and it was nice to know what being a normal teenager felt like.

Rachel decided not to dwell on her past and focus on the present as she made her way to Quinn's front door. Her apartment was situated amongst a courtyard with a moderate sized fountain in the middle. The whole place had a Spanish Villa-feel to it and she wondered how Quinn could afford to live there with her salary as a bartender. Knocking on the door, she took a breath and briefly wondered why she continued to feel nervous around the blonde.

Her musing was cut short as Quinn's door swung open to reveal the smiling girl. "Hi, Rach!"

Grinning, Rachel said hello and let herself be shuffled inside the apartment. The first thing she noticed was the wonderful smell permeating the room. "Quinn, it smells amazing in here. Are you cooking?"

Quinn smiled and helped Rachel with her jacket. "Well, you can't have a movie night without snacks and I know you're vegan so I found this recipe for vegan cranberry scones. I'm sure I've managed to ruin them though."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "If they taste halfway as good as those homemade tarts you made Britt last week, I doubt you've ruined anything."

Quinn smirked saucily and walked into the kitchen to pull the scones out of the oven. Rachel's phone beeped and then she heard the brunette sigh. "What's wrong, Rach?"

Rachel lifted her eyes and moved toward the bar separating the kitchen from the dining area. "Britt and Santana won't be joining us this evening. It seems they are going to take advantage of our empty dorm room."

Quinn snickered as she slid the scones onto a plate. "I would say I'm surprised…"

"But you're not," Rachel finished for her.

Shaking her head back and forth, she looked at the brunette expectantly. "So are we still on for 'Love Actually' or are you going to bail on me too?"

Rachel watched Quinn's lips form a sad pout and couldn't help but smile. "Well you did make scones."

Quinn grinned widely and then turned to rummage through a cabinet. "And since we're watching a British film and eating a British snack, I thought I'd complete the night and make tea!"

The brunette just shook her head and continued to smile. "You're a bit of a dork, aren't you Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn turned as she pulled two cups down and looked offended at the notion. "I am not! I work in a bar! And have a tattoo!"

Chuckling, Rachel grabbed the plate and moved toward the living room as she called out over her shoulder. "Two sugars please!"

Half an hour into the movie, Rachel was laughing heartily at Quinn's attempts at an English accent. Before she could once again remind Quinn how terrible her impersonations were, her eyes caught a guitar leaning against the wall in the corner. "You play guitar!"

Quinn followed her line of sight and then smiled. "I do."

Rachel turned to face her, her eyes lit up in excitement. "Do you sing as well?"

"Not as well as you, Streisand, I'm sure."

Rachel waved her off. "That's to be expected, Quinn. I've had over a decade of vocal training and conditioning. Will you play something?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her in response and then sighed when Rachel's own version of the sad pout was turned back on her. "I'm not doing this because you pouted at me. And if I sing, then you have to sing as well."

The movie forgotten, Rachel clapped excitedly and bounced in her seat. Quinn chuckled and walked toward her guitar, grabbing it and returning to the couch. "What do you want me to play?"

Rachel leaned forward in anticipation. "Anything you like, Quinn."

Quinn bit her lip in thought and then glanced up when she picked a song. Rachel's eyes cut quickly to the left and Quinn smirked when she realized the brunette had been staring at her mouth. Deciding not to let on that she noticed, she picked at the strings of her guitar. "Have you ever heard of La Rocca?"

Rachel managed to keep from blushing and returned her gaze to Quinn. "Only in conversation."

Nodding, she drug her pick across the strings and began to pick out the intro. "This is called 'Some You Give Away'."

Rachel watched the blonde with rapt attention. Quinn eyes were closed as she played further into the song. When she opened her mouth and began to sing, Rachel was struck by the quality of her voice. Quinn sang with a soulful, husky sort of expression and when she held out several notes throughout the chorus, her voice was strong, yet sultry. In short: Rachel was sunk.

Quinn's voice was captivating and she knew now, more than ever, she was in trouble. As the song came to a close, she couldn't help but be a little relieved. Determined to stay strong and maintain the friendship they were developing, she plowed through those feelings and focused on what she knew she could control.

"Quinn, that was excellent. While you were a bit sharp in one or two places, you're voice is both beautiful and unique."

Quinn laughed and shook her head but smiled sincerely. "Thanks, Rach. Now, what song are you going to sing for me?"

And suddenly, for the first time in possibly her entire life, Rachel Berry was nervous. What if Quinn didn't like her voice? Rachel wasn't sure she would handle that kind of rejection from the other girl very well at all.

"Ah, well, do you have any requests?"

Quinn held her gaze and noticed the way her body had tensed slightly. Rachel was anxious and Quinn got the feeling that this was not a normal occurrence for the performer. Which could only mean that Rachel was nervous because it was Quinn that she was singing for. She had the sudden urge to put her at ease. "Why don't you sing me your favorite Broadway number?"

Rachel felt her shoulders loosen at the suggestion and breathed a sigh of relief. Broadway was her comfort zone. "Okay. Are you familiar with the seminal Broadway classic, Les Mis?"

Quinn nodded and Rachel smiled brightly. "Perfect!"

Rachel closed her eyes and began to sing 'On My Own', which was great because it was actually the only song Quinn could remember from her trip to see the musical several years ago. She remembered her Mom holding her hand as she tried to guide her through the crowds but Quinn still ended up being separated and near tears until one of the attendants had located her mother. Rachel's voice pulled her from the unpleasant memory and suddenly, all thoughts that weren't 'Rachel' and 'Good God, listen to that voice' faded from her mind.

Quinn watched the brunette's fists clench as she raised them waist high and poured her heart into the song. There was so much power and passion pouring from that petite body that Quinn could hardly believe it possible. Her mouth hung open slightly and she couldn't help but feel her desire for the other girl grow tenfold. Remembering her pledge to be Rachel's friend first, she pushed those thoughts away to be revisited at a later time.

Rachel's voice tapered off as she sang the last note and then the room was doused in silence. She stood in front of the couch for another long moment, shifting her weight as she waited for her friend to speak. The blonde remained silent and Rachel began to redden under her intense hazel gaze. "Quinn?"

The brunette's soft voice managed to break Quinn's haze and she physically shook her head as if to regain her bearings. "Wow, Rachel that was…"

Rachel felt her breath hitch as she waited for the rest of the other girl's appraisal. Quinn smiled brightly at her and she felt all the tension in her body bleed away.

"That was incredible, Rach. I mean, I've never heard anyone sing like that. You're amazing."

Rachel blushed deeply and felt her heart swell at the blonde's praise. "Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn couldn't wipe the smile off her face, and it seemed, neither could Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thank you again to all the wonderful reviewers! I love hearing from you and actually need your help with an upcoming part. I have no idea how to surf, but I will need a little bit of the basics for a scene that I want to write next. So if anyone could tell me a few things that maybe a beginner would need to know, or even some terminology, I would be eternally grateful! I am working on the next part right now but I thought I would go ahead and post this in the mean time. Thank you again for reading! I didn't edit this as well as the others, so I apologize for the mistakes!**

Brittany bounced into their dorm with a huge grin on her face. She dropped her stuff on her desk and then turned to Rachel's bed and skipped across the room. Rachel laughed and put her book on the table beside her as the dancer snuggled under the comforter, her head on Rachel's shoulder. The brunette had begun staying awake on the nights that Brittany would go out with Santana but not stay at her apartment. The first time she'd done it, she had been worried because Brittany hadn't called but then the tall blonde had been so excited that Rachel had waited up for her that she began to do it every time.

Initially, Rachel was put off because she felt that she needed the proper amount of rest each night to be able to function proficiently the next morning. One happy smile from Brittany and she had quickly changed her mind.

"Did you enjoy your date, Britt?"

Rachel felt the grin on the blonde's face as she nuzzled further into her shoulder and clutched her waist. "I did! San took me on a picnic in the park across from campus! Rach there were ducks in the pond!"

The brunette laughed and returned the squeeze around her waist. "That sounds wonderful, Britt. I am so happy the two of you are doing so well."

Brittany sighed happily. "So how was your date with Quinn?"

"It wasn't a date, Britt. We're just friends."

The dancer frowned and propped her chin up on her palm. "But you like her."

Brittany's brow was drawn down in confusion and possibly distress. Rachel knew Britt hated when she was sad so she often made sure to reassure her best friend with bright smiles and hugs. "I'm happy we're friends, Britt. I could have liked Quinn, but we are both very different and want different things. She doesn't like me the way that I might have liked her."

Brittany continued to frown for a moment before sighing and returning her head to Rachel's shoulder. "I think she does, Rach. You'd be like the best girlfriend ever and if I didn't totally like Santana, I would be your girlfriend. I'm glad you're my best friend though, I get to keep you forever, no matter what."

Rachel turned her eyes to the ceiling and once again thanked whomever was responsible for bringing her Brittany. She had never felt so much love and care from another person and thought that whatever reservations she ever had about UCLA and California were completely insignificant if it meant having the dancer as her best friend. "I'm glad you're my best friend too, Britt. And you will have me no matter what, forever and ever."

Brittany smiled and pulled the comforter up higher. "Night. Love you, Rach."

Reaching beside her, she turned off the lamp and then pressed a kiss on the blonde head beneath her chin. "Love you too, Britt."

xxxxxx

Brittany's infectious laughter brought an instant smile to both Quinn and Rachel's face. The four of them were sitting around a bright, crackling fire as people milled all around them. Brittany had dragged them all down to the beach for a party around sunset and the other three had finally managed to get the tall blonde to sit down and enjoy the fire.

Quinn watched Rachel scowl at her roommate playfully as Brittany recounted a story about their first night in the dorm together. The brunette's face was lit up in happiness even as the glow of the fire chased shadows across her face. It had taken Quinn by surprise how easily she had fallen into a friendship with the singer, especially since her motives had been less then platonic to begin with.

Just last night, Santana had questioned her again about the nature of her intentions. Again, Quinn reiterated that she wanted to know the brunette and see if she could get the driven girl to relax and have fun. Sleeping with Rachel was still something Quinn was interested in but she found herself just enjoying being around her as well. It was actually a notion that made her nervous.

Quinn realized quickly that Rachel wasn't opposed to fun in the slightest, she just had certain restrictions that she seemed absolutely unwilling to give on. There was something holding her back, Quinn was sure but Rachel wasn't keen on sharing things about her past. She had told Quinn that she had one serious boyfriend in high school, was unpopular, and had two dads.

So it was obvious that Quinn would have to offer up part of her past to sway Rachel into confiding. The problem with that plan was twofold. One: Quinn didn't like to talk about or think about her past at all. Two: Quinn actually wanted to talk to Rachel about her past.

Rachel was quickly becoming someone Quinn valued and mixing that idea with the feelings of attraction she harbored did not bode well for her commitment to keeping it simple. It was a tightrope that she had decided to walk, however.

Noticing the brunette rubbing her temples, she leaned closer. "Headache?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn stood, offering her hand. "Want to go for a walk?"

Rachel hesitated, she had been trying to avoid intimate situations that left her alone with the blonde. Walking together on an empty beach under the brightest stars she'd seen since moving to California certainly qualified as intimate. Taking a breath, she steeled herself against those kinds of feelings and let Quinn pull her up.

They were quiet as they walked, the voices and music from the party fading to a muted echo. As the waves licked at their feet, Rachel bit her lip and asked a question she'd wanted to since first seeing the blonde. "Why do you surf, Quinn?"

The blonde turned and tilted her head slightly. "Why?"

Rachel nodded. "What do you like about it?"

Quinn bobbed her head and then shrugged, glancing out into the night. "To be honest, at first I only did it because I figures that's what you did if you lived by the ocean."

"And now?"

Quinn breathed deeply and then glanced over at Rachel. "Now, I guess I like the way I feel when I'm out there. The ocean is so wide and deep you know? It's kind of one of those unfathomable things. It's cold and salty, it can be a tempest and destroy almost any manmade creation, yet it sustains life and things thrive beneath its surface. But for a few moments, the tide comes in and a wave forms and you can _ride _it. It's exhilarating."

Rachel had stopped and was listening to Quinn carefully, hanging on her every word. Quinn nearly blushed under her gaze. Quinn smiled and then turned to begin walking again, Rachel following silently. The blonde was trying to come up with a way to start the conversation when Rachel did it for her, albeit in a slightly different way than she planned.

"Quinn, you don't have to answer me, but I'm just curious. How do you live the way you do, so care free and without regret?"

Quinn knew part of that question was in reference to her 'keep it simple' take on relationships but decided not to focus on that part. Sighing, she tugged Rachel over and took a seat on the sand, just far enough that the surf could still tickle their toes.

"Rach, I don't often talk about this stuff, but I don't want you to think I'm reckless or just don't care. I do. I care about you and Brittany and Santana. My friends are important, I just don't get close enough to make many."

Rachel nodded but stayed silent as Quinn continued. "I suppose I try to be care free and live without regrets because I've lived a lot of my life extremely carefully and already have so many regrets."

Quinn turned her eyes back out onto the ocean, focusing on the rippling reflection of the moon in the waves. "I lived in a conservative, small town in Georgia. My parents are the well to do type. My mom was the model wife and my dad couldn't have been happier with his two perfect daughters. I was captain of the cheerleading team and president of the celibacy club. I went to church every Sunday and was one of the most popular girls in school. Santana was my second in command. I was also a bitch, vain, unkind, and selfish. I secretly hated myself because of the things I was doing and how I was treating people."

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to look at Rachel. "I had questioned my sexuality in secret for almost a year when Santana came out to me. I was horrible, Rachel. I isolated my best friend and treated her like dirt because I thought I had no other choice. I kept her secret but the damage was done. She hated me and I hated myself. So one night when I was sixteen, I got drunk and had sex with a boy on the football team."

Quinn had begun to tremble slightly and Rachel grabbed her hand. The blonde squeezed it and smiled before telling the final part of her story. "I hit rock bottom. I had no one once everything fell apart. I decided to keep the baby and put her up for adoption. When my parents found out, they gave me an ultimatum. I could either get rid of it or leave. In the heat of the moment, I told them the truth about me, about everything. My dad gave me thirty minutes to pack."

Rachel gasped and held the pale hand in hers tighter. Quinn blinked back a few tears. "Santana took me in after a showed up on her doorstep. I begged her forgiveness and she just rolled her eyes and then pulled me into a hug. I stayed until the baby was born and then left Georgia completely. I came out here, became an emancipated minor and got my GED. Santana joined me as soon as she graduated. I haven't spoken to my parents or my sister since."

Quinn was silent for a moment before shaking her head and chuckling at the levity of the moment. "Not quite the answer you expected, I bet."

The brunette bit her lip and then smiled, shrugging. "I think I understand."

"I am finally living _my _life for the first time and I won't let anyone's perceptions or beliefs dictate the way I do it ever again."

Rachel nodded again. "You're very brave, Quinn. How were you able to afford it?"

"My mom's father always favored me. He hated my dad and the way he treated me, so he started a trust in my name. When he passed away while I was pregnant, he left all his money to me. My parents didn't see a dime."

The brunette frowned. 'What do you mean how your dad treated you?"

Quinn turned away and sighed. She really hadn't planned on sharing so much with Rachel, but it felt like the floodgates had opened and she might drown from all the repressed feelings pouring out of her. "He was abusive, physically and verbally. That's really all I want to say. I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head emphatically. "No, Quinn. Don't apologize. I understand. I do however, find myself relieved that your father resides so far away, I'm afraid I wish physical harm on the man and doubt I could stop myself from striking him."

Quinn smiled down at the brunette and shook her head, pulling her into her side. "I appreciate the thought, Short Stack."

Rachel huffed but wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and smiled.

xxxxxx

Santana smirked at the other brunette from across the table. Rachel was ardently avoiding the scene at the front counter of the café where they were eating. The four of them were once again out to lunch and Santana could easily see a shift between her best friend and the singer. She knew that Rachel had been told about Quinn's past and the confession seemed to bring them closer together.

The Latina shook her head as Rachel glanced up at the counter and then back down at her salad just as quickly. Quinn was leaning on the counter top, smiling and laughing with the red head behind the cash register. Santana shook her head when her friend reached out to twine a strand of red hair around her finger. Rachel swallowed and the Latina sighed.

She knew Quinn wouldn't settle down, but her behavior with Rachel was on a whole other level. Santana had never seen her friend work so hard to be around and get to know someone as she did Rachel. It was obvious that she was feeling more than just lust and attraction for the singer. What wasn't obvious was whether or not Quinn even realized it or was just actively denying it.

Santana knew the whole thing would end badly, that was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: They stil belong to Ryan Murphy and Co.**

**A/N: I used Lea Michele's real life tattoo here and just twisted it a little. Thank you to all the people who have added this story to their alerts or favorites and to all the wonderful people who have reviewed! You all are amazing!**

"Let's go to the beach."

Rachel looked up from the script she was trying to memorize and raised an eyebrow at the blonde lounging on her roommate's bed. "It's nearly midnight, Quinn and I have class in the morning."

Quinn pouted. "So does Brittany and she and Santana are off having fun. I want to have fun too!"

The brunette chuckled. "I think Britt and Santana are engaging in a different kind of fun."

Stretching her arms above her head, she sat up and sent the other girl a sultry smile and a wink. "We could engage in that kind of fun."

Rachel swallowed thickly. By this point in their friendship, she was used to Quinn's casual flirting. She was not however, immune to it. "Nice try."

Quinn smirked. "I'm kidding. Mostly."

Rachel shook her head and Quinn sighed dramatically before plopping down next to her. "Come on, Rach! I'm bored."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel sat up and sighed in resignation. "Fine, but only for an hour or so."

Quinn grinned and pulled Rachel up and out the door before the singer could change her mind.

The blonde drove to her favorite stretch of beach and grabbed her guitar out the back before tugging Rachel down to the water. Spreading the blanket Quinn kept in her trunk, the pair sat quietly for a moment before Quinn began to pick out a melody on her guitar. Rachel leaned back on her hands and watched the stars as Quinn played softly. The pair spent a lot of time like that, just quiet and enjoying the other's company.

Suddenly, Rachel had the urge to ask the question that had been on her mind for a couple of days. "So, did you call that girl from the café?"

Quinn lifted her head and frowned thoughtfully. "Which girl?"

Rachel tried to relax her tone and speak casually. "The red head."

Nodding in recognition, Quinn shrugged and returned to her guitar. "No."

A sweeping sense of relief washed over her and Rachel scolded herself internally for caring so much. Deciding not to dwell, she changed the subject. "My friend Noah is coming to visit."

"A friend from home?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn smiled. "I'm excited to meet him. You don't mention you're old friends a lot. This isn't the ex boyfriend is it?"

The brunette shook her head. "That's because he's pretty much the only one and no, we never dated. Well, we did but it lasted a week or so, at most."

Quinn smiled. "So it was serious then?"

Rachel laughed. "Noah said we were obligated to date at least once. He called it our responsibility, since we were both 'hot Jews'."

Now Quinn laughed and then the pair slipped into another comfortable silence. Rachel sat up after a moment. "Will you play the La Rocca song?"

Quinn grinned and began to pick out the melody. "Made you a fan, did I?"

Rachel shrugged and just smiled as Quinn began to sing the first verse. After the chorus, Rachel joined in and Quinn almost lost the rhythm. They'd never sung together before and the blonde couldn't fathom why after hearing their voices blend together. She watched Rachel lean back again and close her eyes as they sang and felt a kind of warmth envelop her. This whole situation was new to Quinn and while she would normally take any new feeling and run with it, claiming herself open to new experiences, this one was a bit intimidating. The moment was too pure to burden with her own confusion so she did what Fabrays do best and ignored it.

When the song was finished, Rachel smiled. Quinn had never wanted to kiss someone so much but had no reason to believe Rachel would be receptive, so she switched gears. "Let's swim."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Now?"

Laughing, Quinn stood and offered her hand. "Yes, now."

The brunette took her hand and stood but made no move toward the water. "Isn't it feeding time?"

Quinn looked at her curiously and then laughed. "Feeding time?"

Rachel looked affronted, "Sharks," and then bit her lip nervously. "I'm kind of terrified."

"I don't want to go deep sea fishing, Rach; we'll just wade out a little ways, waist high at most."

Rachel wasn't convinced. "We don't have suits."

Quinn shook her head and then decided to pull out the big guns. "Well, I think I can improvise. I'm going to go in, you're welcome to join me."

Rachel's mouth dropped open as Quinn pulled her shirt over her head and slipped her sweats down her legs. Standing in only a matching pair of lacy blue panties and bras, Quinn winked and then jogged down to the water.

The moon sparkled against Quinn's pale skin and blonde hair, making her appear almost silver. She watched the girl disappear under the water and then break the surface, smiling serenely. Rachel was sure she'd never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

Quinn's movements were smooth and graceful and reminded Rachel of the swans Brittany liked to watch at the pond. She looked so free and Rachel was struck by the envy and admiration she feels as she watches her.

As Quinn stands waist deep in the water, staring out onto the horizon, Rachel sighs. It's pointless for her to fight her feelings for Quinn. She's quickly losing her will to ignore their attraction but still believes she couldn't give Quinn the kind of no strings attachment the blonde was looking for.

Perhaps if Rachel could find a way to be more open to a 'go with the flow' lifestyle, Quinn could possibly want to explore a deeper commitment. It went against everything Rachel knew about herself and she didn't think she could change overnight, but she figured the gain was worth the risk in the end.

xxxxxx

The four girls were walking down the street, waiting for Brittany to decide what she was hungry for when Rachel caught sight of a girl scrubbing a surf board. "Quinn."

The blonde sipped on her drink and turned her eyes to Rachel. "Hm?"

"I'd like you to teach me how to surf."

Quinn felt the smile overtake her face at the idea. She'd been hoping to get Rachel on surfboard for a while now but after her shark confession a few nights ago, she didn't think it would happen. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn smiled brighter. "Sure, Rach! I'd love to teach you. Maybe next weekend, once your friend heads home?"

Rachel smiled in agreement and then laughed when Brittany began to beg Santana to teach her how to surf. Santana smiled and then bought the girl an ice cream.

A little while later, after they'd eaten, Rachel saw the storefront she'd been looking for and took a deep breath. "I'd like to get a tattoo."

All three of her friends stopped suddenly and looked at Rachel incredulously. The brunette blushed under their shocked stares. Santana spoke first. "_You_ want a tattoo?"

Rachel frowned. "I find your shocked disbelief offensive, Santana."

Quinn shook her head. "Are you sure, Rachel? That's kind of a big commitment."

Rachel nodded. "I want a tattoo, Quinn. I've been thinking about it and I want to try being spontaneous."

Santana smirked and Quinn smiled as she spoke. "It's not really spontaneous if you've been thinking about it, Rach."

Biting her lip, Rachel looked toward the tattoo parlor on her left. "Well, it's the best I can do for now and since you pointed out this establishment as the place where you had yours done, I'd like to do it here."

Santana's eyes widened. "Now?"

Rachel nodded and Brittany frowned sadly. "I don't think I can go with you. Needles scare me, Rach."

Santana wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "We'll wait out here for her, Britt."

Brittany's frown didn't go away. "Will it hurt you?"

Rachel's heart squeezed at the concern in her best friend's eyes and shook her head adamantly. "Not at all, Britt, I'll be back before you know it."

Brittany nodded but gave her a crushing hug before following Santana to a bench across the street. Rachel, suddenly nervous, turned to Quinn. "Will you go with me?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, following Rachel to the door. "Are you sure?"

Rachel heaved a deep breath and nodded resolutely. They walked in the store and were led back to a room to wait once Rachel had described what she wanted. Quinn listened in surprise when she heard what the singer wanted on her left shoulder.

"Music notes?"

"I know it's small, but I didn't want it to be arbitrary."

Quinn nodded. "What song?"

Rachel dropped her eyes shyly when she had to remove her shirt but covered her chest and answered anyway. "The La Rocca one."

Quinn bit her lip at the sight of Rachel's bare skin but her shock at Rachel's choice of song distracted her. "Our song? 'Some You Give Away'?"

Rachel smiled when Quinn called it their song. "Our song?"

Quinn blushed and dipped her chin to hid it. "Well, I only ever play it for you."

The buzz of the needle caught her attention and she reached for Quinn's hand. The blonde smiled and gripped it tight. "Why, Rach?"

The brunette was glad for the distraction. "You inspired me to get it so I wanted it to contain some kind of meaning that included you."

Quinn nodded, touched, and was quiet as the tattoo artist finished the job. Rachel held her hand tightly until he was done. Once she'd been bandaged and had her shirt back on, Rachel followed Quinn to the door, smiling shyly when the blonde reached for her hand.

xxxxxx

Quinn was uncomfortable. Sitting across from Rachel, she watched the brunette laugh freely when Puck tickles her sides and teased her good naturedly. There's an unfamiliar feeling lodged in the base of her throat and every time Rachel smiles or leans into the muscular boy, it becomes increasingly difficult to swallow properly.

She's surprised at how attractive Noah Puckerman is. When Rachel described him, she didn't seem to focus on physical traits so all Quinn took away was that he had a Mohawk. Which Quinn now thought looked ridiculous.

Rachel covered her mouth as another round of laughter took over and Quinn rolled her eyes.

Stupid Mohawk.

Santana caught the eye roll and lifted her brow, a smirk on her face. Quinn scowled at her.

Stupid best friend.

And the boy was charming too. Ten minutes after they sat down, three different waitresses were hovering around the table, smiling and batting their eyes while they offered drinks and appetizers. As Puck wraps his arm around the small brunette, completely engulfing her in his arms, Quinn looked away and swallowed hard when she identifies the feeling. Jealousy.

The word leaves a bad taste in her mouth and she quickly reaches for her glass, gulping down the rest of her vodka tonic. Her name on Rachel's lips gets her attention.

"Quinn plays guitar as well, Noah. She's extremely talented and has an exceptional voice."

Rachel is smiling widely at her now and Quinn lets her previous thought fade away, temporarily distracted by the shine of her smile. Puck glances at the blonde in what Quinn could only describe as a leer.

"Really? That's high praise coming from Rachel Berry."

Quinn shrugged but returned the brunette's smile. "She's biased I think."

Brittany shook her head adamantly. "Oh no, Rach never gives compliments unless people deserve them. She says unearned praise leads to a false perception of one's talent."

Rachel looked at Brittany in awe. "I'm surprised you remembered all of that, Britt."

The dancer smiled. "I always remember what you say, Rach. I don't always understand you, but I always listen."

Puck laughed and Santana glared when he focused his attention on the tall blonde. Pulling Brittany further into her side, she kissed her cheek. Puck only smirked as he watched the interaction. Rachel rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "Really, Noah."

Puck turned to look at her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, babe."

The brunette shook her head and sighed dramatically. "No you're not."

Quinn had to fight to keep from scowling at the boy and tried to divert his attention. "So, Puck, surely you have some fun stories about Rach from high school: embarrassing moments or times when she was caught in a compromising position."

Quinn winked at the brunette who smiled shyly and ducked her head, looking at Quinn through thick lashes. The blonde felt her heart speed up slightly and held the singer's eyes until Puck began to speak.

"Hmm, well Rachel's animal sweaters were pretty embarrassing I suppose."

Rachel gasped and hid her face. Puck grinned and nudged her lightly, letting her know he was teasing. Turning back to Quinn, he continued. "As for compromising positions, well the closest thing that comes to mind was pulling Rachel from a dumpster."

Quinn frowned and Rachel stiffened. Puck noticed and turned to look at his friend, realizing his mistake. "Shit, Rach, I didn't mean… I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Rachel smiled weakly and shook her head. "its fine, Noah."

Quinn didn't like the way her voice trembled and threw a questioning glance at Santana. The Latina was frowning and Brittany was watching Rachel closely, a sad frown on her face. "What is he talking about, Rach?"

There was an undercurrent of anger and concern in Quinn's voice and Rachel met her eyes. Sighing, she decided to just tell the truth, seeing as how Santana probably already knew because of Brittany. "I told you I wasn't well liked in high school, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't understand how that translates to you being in a dumpster."

Rachel dropped her eyes and shrugged. "It was a fashionable past time for the popular kids to toss the losers in dumpsters, a show of the school hierarchy I suppose."

Santana was glaring at Puck again. "Didn't you play football? You just let this happen?"

Puck returned her glare and sat up straighter. "Hell no. I beat Karofsky's ass. But between the dumpsters and the slushies, I couldn't be there every time."

Quinn tensed again. "Slushies?"

Rachel sighed heavily. "Another past time, Quinn. They enjoyed throwing them."

Quinn felt a surge of anger roll through her at the thought of Rachel, covered in ice and shivering in a dumpster. Her fists clenched and she had to look away from Rachel's sad eyes. "Fuck."

Rachel heard the muttered exclamation and reached across the table to cover Quinn's hand. The blonde immediately intertwined their fingers. "It's in the past, Quinn."

Quinn held her gaze and squeezed the small hand in hers, smiling tightly. She had to turn her head and swallow the envy in her throat when Puck dropped his chin to whisper in the brunette's ear.

xxxxxx

Quinn had only been awake for fifteen minutes, but as she sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, she wished she could just go back to sleep and wake up yesterday morning. The person behind her stirred and Quinn glanced over her shoulder at the body in her bed, regret building like bile in her throat at the sight. Sighing in disgust at herself, she dropped her head in her palms again. She could only pray this didn't ruin things with Rachel.

Flashes of lingering glances, shots of clear alcohol, sultry smiles, roaming hands and the shredding of clothes plagued her thoughts.  
The body stirred again and she stiffened when an arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Ready for round two, babe?"

Quinn swallowed actual bile this time and shook her head. "That was a onetime thing, Puckerman, Never to be repeated."

xxxxxx

The air felt thick around her as she listened to Noah offer explanations and apologies. Not even twenty minutes ago, she'd sat with Noah on her twin bed and shared her feelings for Quinn with her oldest friend.

His face had immediately paled and his voice was remorseful as he recounted an edited summary of his night with Quinn. Rachel had felt her stomach twist painfully at the thought of the two of them together and she fought back several traitorous tears.

She had no right to feel this way. Quinn had told her that she didn't have a problem with casual sex when the opportunity was right and Noah had always been this way. Really, she should have expected it. Strangely enough, it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Rach, I honestly had no idea. You don't ever tell anyone what you're feeling and you have to know that I would never have gone after her if I had known."

And Rachel did know. She knew Noah might have flirted but he would never have crossed that line. And Quinn had no idea how Rachel felt so there was no legitimate reason to be angry with either of them. Angry wasn't the right emotion. Neither was betrayed. It just hurt. She was hurt.

"I understand, Noah. I am not angry with you."

Puck hung his head. "But I hurt you. Fuck, I'm sorry, Rachel."

Rachel nodded her head. "I know you are, Noah. Your apology is unnecessary though; you did nothing wrong."

Later, when Noah had left to return to New York and Brittany was in class, Rachel fell down on her bed and cried.

xxxxxx

It's Tuesday and it's been three days since she slept with Puck and three days since she talked to Rachel. The guilt is overwhelming and she's angry at herself because she has nothing to feel guilty for. At least that's what she tells herself.

She's sitting in a vegan café, hoping Rachel will show for their weekly lunch. She still hasn't decided if she'll tell Rachel if Puck hadn't already. Her thoughts are cut short when the brunette entered and made her way toward their table. Immediately, Quinn can see through the wide smile on Rachel's face and feels her chest ache.

"Hello, Quinn."

"Hi, Rach."

She sits down and neither one make the move to speak first. They're quiet until the waitress takes their order and leaves. Rachel plays with the ring on her finger before putting on a playful smile and looking at Quinn, hoping her act was more convincing than the lies she was feeding herself about not caring.

"So Noah certainly had fun on Friday, although I suppose that was more to do with you than dinner."

Rachel's tone was casual and mischievous and if Quinn hadn't felt so damn guilty and didn't know Rachel at all, she might have believed the performance. As it was, Quinn knew Rachel was anything but alright with what happened. "Rach…"

The brunette dropped her eyes once again and picked at the napkin in her lap. "I am glad you two hit it off so well. You're both important to me so it's nice to know you get along."

Quinn shook her head. "Rachel, it was shitty, what we did. He's your oldest friend and your one of my best friends. We shouldn't have gone there. I'm sorry."

Rachel wanted to nod her head and agree, to stand up and yell at Quinn before storming away in fury. Instead she offered Quinn a small smile. "You needn't apologize, Quinn."

Quinn shifted forward in her seat and stopped short of reaching out for Rachel's hands. "Yes I do. It didn't mean anything and I don't know why it happened. It shouldn't have happened."

Rachel averted her eyes. "Well, Noah's gone back to New York so I don't know what that means for your, um, relations, but I can give you his number."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't want his number, Rach. There's nothing going on between me and Puck."

Rachel finally caught Quinn's eyes and read true remorse there. The notion made her feel better and she gave Quinn an honest, albeit small, smile. "Well, then I suggest we leave the past behind us."

Quinn could only nod as the waitress returned and placed their food on the table. She watched Rachel for a moment and quickly decided she would be a better friend to the brunette and not let her dogged attempts to open the singer up to spontaneity or her irrational jealousy harm their friendship or Rachel.

**Try not to hate Quinn too much here, remember she's not perfect and she will continue to not be perfect. But have faith, I am a romantic at heart, they just may suffer a little bit before they get there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

**A/N: This one's shorter than the last but I felt the need to get it out quickly. I'm really sorry that I made Quinn do what she did. I wanted her to do something that she would truly regret and hate so that she could open her eyes and see what was going on. I felt like she needed to do something kind of awful in order to be fully aware. I'm trying to redeem her though! This one isn't edited as carefully so I apologize for any mistakes. Good things are coming in the next chapter. Also, Shelby pays a visit.**

"I'm in over my head, San."

The Latina nodded in agreement. "I know. I can't believe you slept with Puckerman."

Quinn sighed. "I hate myself for it. Not only because it hurt Rachel but because I did it knowingly, for all the wrong reasons."

"Why did you do it?"

Leaning back on the Latina's couch, she closed her eyes tiredly. "I was jealous. I was insanely jealous and it scared the shit out of me. She's in my head, Santana. When this started, I thought I could just go with it and let things fall where they may. Now I'm not so sure."

Santana looked at her carefully. "So ask her out. Date her. You want it, she wants it. It's really that fucking simple, Q."

Turning her cheek to rest on the cushion, she regarded her best friend hesitantly. "She could destroy me, San. I've never felt like this for someone and it's been a long time since I've let anyone in."

"Quinn. She's already in. You haven't been with anyone since you and Rachel started hanging out. With the exception of your one lapse in judgment, that's a pretty big deal."

Quinn sighed again. "I think, you may be right."

Santana scoffed. "Of course I'm right."

xxxxxx

So Quinn had a plan. She had decided to date Rachel, without actually dating her. At least until she could convince herself that Rachel was in this as much as she was. It also gave her time to get over her own anxiety. So she planned to court the brunette without her knowing and hopefully Rachel would give her some kind of sign.

Rachel was currently standing in front her, staring out at the ocean warily. Quinn had gone out and found a board that Rachel could use to learn on, but she still looked tiny standing next to it. Stepping up beside her, she bumped her lightly with her hip. "Rach, I won't let anything happen to you."

The brunette looked up into hazel eyes and smiled. Quinn had been completely different since their lunch after the Noah incident. The blonde had been sweet and attentive and even seemed to flirt in a more genuine way. She was unsure what it all meant but she knew Quinn was truly sorry for the way things happened last weekend.

Rachel felt inclined to believe that Quinn might be reaching out to her and exploring their feelings, especially after Brittany told her that Quinn had confirmed to Santana that she hadn't seen anyone else in the time that she'd been spending with Rachel. So she had decided to encourage Quinn's advances and participate in the dance they were dancing but she would not make the first move.

"Are you ready?"

Rachel turned back to face the waves and sucked in a breath. "Ready."

Quinn looked back and had to hold her breath as she watched Rachel pull her tank top off, revealing a green halter top, tan skin, and a flat stomach. Good God.

Rachel bit her lip when she caught Quinn staring and adjusted the board shorts she had on, deciding to tease the other girl. "Should I leave these on or take them off?"

Quinn's reply was instantaneous. "Off."

Rachel grinned at her and shook her head, untying the string and slipping them off to reveal a modest green bikini that had Quinn lifting her eyes heavenward. She wasn't sure how she would survive this lesson if she couldn't touch that smooth tan skin.

Quinn shook her head and then led Rachel out to the water. When the surf washed over their feet, Rachel hesitated. Quinn looked back and noticed the genuine fear in her mocha eyes. Holding out her hand, she smiled warmly. "I've got you, Rach, I promise."

Rachel took a breath and smiled, grasping the pale hand in her own.

The entire lesson was hell for Quinn. Rachel seemed to brush up against her or end up in her arms when she fell, making Quinn's heart speed up to the point that she was sure it would thud right out of her chest. She never really got the hang of it, but Quinn was proud of the effort she put in it and she had smiled nearly the whole time. Reproducing that smile quickly became Quinn's favorite pastime.

They collapsed on the towels beside their boards and laughed at their labored breathing. Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled brightly. "That was incredibly fun, Quinn. You're a wonderful teacher."

Quinn was awestruck. Rachel's dark hair was tousled and curling as it splayed out around her. Her face was completely free of makeup and had been kissed by the sun, making her glow. Smiling back, she held her gaze and turned on her side, propping her head up on her palm. "Tell me something, Rachel."

Rachel tilted her head up and peered at her from beneath long lashes. "What would you like to know?"

Quinn held her gaze. "I know things about you. Things like your favorite color, yellow. I know that you're vegan and that you're favorite food are those cranberry scones I made you, even though you won't admit it."

Quinn grinned when Rachel blushed and then continued. "I know that you _will_ be on Broadway one day, that you're a phenomenal actress. I know that you adore Barbara Streisand and Patti Lupone. I know that you're favorite movie is Funny Girl and that even thought you say it's you're favorite musical too, it's really Wicked."

Rachel scowled but didn't deny it. Quinn dropped her eyes and leaned slightly closer. "I know lots of things about you, but I don't know where you came from or why you won't talk about your past."

The brunette's mouth twitched into a frown and her eyes dropped. Quinn opened her mouth to apologize when Rachel spoke. "I'm not close to my father's. They're both lawyers and worked all the time. By the time I was in sixth grade, I was staying home alone for days at a time and almost completely independent. I don't really know the reason, but they just seemed to lose interest in me when I hit junior high. They pay for whatever I need, but that's about it. I haven't spoken to them since I moved out here."

Quinn hated the sadness she saw in the other girl's eyes and ached to reach out and hold her. Instead, she laced their fingers together as Rachel continued. "My mother was a surrogate and had signed a contract not to contact me until I was eighteen. We found each other though, just before my sixteenth birthday. I was thrilled. She looks just like me and can sing. I thought we'd hit it off but she said it was too hard and that we should just appreciate each other from afar. It felt awful to be rejected by my fathers and then also my mother."

This time Quinn couldn't fight it and when Rachel's eyes filled with tears, she pulled her into her side. Rachel relaxed into the embrace and decided to finish the story. "She changed her mind the summer before senior year and tried to get to know me. I didn't trust her though and pushed her away. Since then, we've talked. She moved to New York because she thought I would join her there, but I came to UCLA. We talk on the phone once or twice a month but it's still hard to let my guard down around her."

Rachel sighed. "I really just want to leave Lima, Ohio behind me. I didn't have a single friend except Noah and everyone else tormented me. My boyfriend was terrible to me and it took two and half years for me to see how he was tearing me down. Noah thought I would go to New York too, then, after I broke up with Finn. I got into NYU and Julliard but suddenly, I was terrified. Broadway was and has been my dream since I can remember but I couldn't go yet, not when it wasn't really on my own terms. So I came here for a new start."

Quinn was quiet as she took it all in, finally understanding Rachel a little better. Eventually, she said the only thing she could think to say. "I'm glad you did."

Rachel smiled through her tears and nodded. "Me too."

xxxxxx

"The music is atrocious here."

Santana laughed. "Yeah but the drinks are free and Q and I like to watch the frat guys make complete asses of themselves."

Brittany glanced around at the bar. "Quinn, do you have to serve drinks here too?"

The other blonde smiled and shook her head. "No, Britt, just when I work at the other bar."

Rachel smiled as Brittany nodded and sat down at the booth on the far wall. Quinn slid in next to her and nudged her with shoulder. The brunette smiled at her and nudged her back.

"God, Berry. We haven't even been in here fifteen minutes and already you've got an admirer."

Rachel looked up and followed her line of sight, noticing a young guy with sand brown hair smiling at her. Quinn looked up too and glared when she caught his gaze. Turning back to Rachel, she tried to act nonchalant as she angled her body toward Rachel and reached for her hand. "You're not wearing your ring."

Rachel noticed the diversion but let the blonde play with her fingers and responded. Santana smirked before turning to whisper in Brittany's ear.

As the night wore on, Santana had tried valiantly to get Rachel to drink. "Come on, Berry. We got you in even though you're a dwarf and no one ever asks Q for her ID, you can totally drink here."

Rachel huffed. "Despite the legality issue of my drinking, Santana, I simply choose not to."

Santana let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes. Quinn glared at her and threw a cocktail napkin across the table. "Leave her alone, S."

Rachel smirked at Santana and received a glare in return. She was just about to respond when the brown haired guy from the bar made his way over. "Hi."

His eyes were leveled on Rachel and Quinn bristled at his attention. Rachel tried to smile politely but her attention was on Quinn's now tense posture. "Hello."

"My name's Mark."

Rachel glanced at Santana and Brittany who were both hiding smiles. "Um, nice to meet you, Mark. I'm Rachel."

Mark smiled and leaned on the table. "The pleasure is mine, Rachel. Listen, I'd like to buy you a drink."

Before Rachel could respond, Quinn leaned closer to the brunette and glared at the man. "She already has one, _Mark_."

Mark actually flinched at the venom in her voice and glanced nervously at Rachel. The brunette smiled apologetically and nodded. Turning quickly, he returned to the bar and his friends.

Santana caught Quinn's eye and the blonde saw her glance at Brittany who was grinning wildly. Both girls looked incredibly guilty and she immediately realized that Brittany had encouraged Mark to come talk to Rachel when the dancer had gone to the bathroom.

Quinn's face flushed in irritation and embarrassment. Her scowl quickly faded however when she turned her gaze on Rachel and noticed the brunette smiling widely at her. A matching smile took over Quinn's face without permission and her heart fluttered when the singer softly kissed her cheek and leaned into her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N: So I had intended to show jealous!Quinn originally but to a lesser degree however, after the response to the unfortunate events in Ch.4 I wanted to offer you guys a little more and alaborate on that idea. I hope you enjoy. Interestingly enough, I still plan to end this story as I had originally outlined but will be getting there in a completely different way. I'll expound on the change once the story is complete and you guys can tell me if the change was a good one. If not, maybe I'll write it as outlined and offer an alternate ending. And thanks for the reviews, alerts, and adds, they keep me going!**

"What the fuck do you mean she's on a date?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at the vitriol in her best friend's voice. "What did you expect, Q? It's been a week and a half since you all but claimed her at the bar and you haven't made a single move."

Quinn shook her head incredulously. "So she just goes on a date with some random girl?"

The Latina shrugged. "I don't think she's completely random."

The blonde just stared so she rolled her eyes and continued. "Apparently this girl has been trying to get Rachel to go out with her for a while but Brittany says Rachel always says no. Her name is Kate I think and she's in the show that Rachel's been working on for a class."

Collapsing back down onto her couch, Quinn sighed heavily. "Fuck."

Santana watched her for a moment and then sat on the coffee table and looked at her friend seriously. "Look, I normally don't tell you what to do, Q. I've known you a long time and I know you like to live your life without much outside interference or influence. But here's the thing: you need to man the fuck up. Stop bitching about how she could hurt you or you could hurt her and take a fucking risk already. I've gotten to know Rachel pretty well and speaking from my own experience with Britt, girls like them will not stay single forever. And they won't wait forever either. So if you want her, you better do it now because it sounds like she might kind of like this girl Kate and obviously this chick is not afraid to go after what she wants."

Quinn stared at her best friend in shock as the Latina sent her a pointed look before standing up and walking out the door.

xxxxxx

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were lounging in the dorm room, waiting for Rachel to finish getting ready so they could go to lunch. Rachel hadn't acted any differently around Quinn but the blonde could tell that Rachel was attempting to cool the interactions between the two of them. The effort alone had convinced Quinn that she was going to finally have a conversation about their feelings and try to figure out the next move. Quinn was still conflicted and unsure how to proceed but she knew that if she didn't take a step forward, she'd lose Rachel.

A knock on the door broke through her musings and Rachel called out to Brittany through the partially open bathroom door. "Can you get that Britt?"

Brittany frowned but moved forward. "You told me not to open the door unless I know who it is. Do you know who it is?"

Rachel had her hair wrapped around a curling iron and nudged the door open with her foot, smiling at the dancer. "I think it's Derek bringing me his half of the essay we're writing."

Brittany smiled widely and nodded before opening the door. When she pulled it open, her eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Whoa! You look just like my roommate, Rachel!"

Santana and Quinn peered around the door and took in the woman at the door, their eyes wide as well. The woman smiled and regarded the taller blonde. "Are you Brittany?"

Brittany grinned wildly. "And you're psychic like her too!"

Rachel walked out of the bathroom to investigate the commotion and stopped in the doorway. "Mom?"

The older woman's smile grew considerably. "Hi, baby girl!"

Snapping out of her shock, Rachel stepped into her mother's outstretched arms and hugged her. Once they'd pulled away, the singer ushered her inside and gestured to the three girls opposite them. "Mom, these are my friends, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn."

Turning to look at her friends, she nodded toward her mother. "This is my mom, Shelby Corcoran."

Brittany looked confused at the last name but didn't comment and instead threw her arms around the older brunette. "Rachel's like your mini me!"

Shelby laughed and hugged her back before turning her smile on the other two girls. "It's nice to meet you both."

The girls nodded and smiled slightly, although Quinn's was a bit strained. She found herself harboring a bit of resentment for the way the woman had treated Rachel in the past. Shelby seemed to notice and held her gaze for a moment before Rachel broke the tension.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Shelby bit her lip guiltily. "Well, you kept telling me that I didn't need to come out and visit, but I _wanted_ to. So I thought I would come see you're show tonight. Are you angry?"

Rachel wasn't angry. She was surprised and there was some other feeling that she couldn't quite identify but the timid hope on her mother's face warmed her heart and she sighed and smiled. "Of course not, I am very happy that you're here."

Shelby grinned and pulled Rachel into another tight hug. Brittany was bouncing on her hells. "Rach, can we come to your show too?"

Santana lifted an eyebrow and wrapped her arm around Brittany before looking at Rachel. "Yeah, Berry, nice of you to invite us."

Quinn stuck her hands in her pockets, unused to the hurt she was feeling at not being included in Rachel's life. The brunette frowned as she pulled away from her mother. "I honestly didn't think you would be interested. It's a student written and directed musical."

Quinn's voice was unusually soft when she finally spoke. "Yeah, but you're in it."

Rachel sighed and tried to look away from Quinn's hazel eyes. The blonde certainly made it difficult to move forward. Shelby seemed to notice the strain between the pair and spoke to diffuse the tension. "Well then we'll all go and afterward I am treating everyone to a late dinner!"

Brittany clapped happily while Santana just nodded her assent. Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel but the singer averted her gaze and turned to speak to her mother inside. The action stung more than Quinn cared to admit and she had to drop her chin to keep it from showing.

xxxxxx

The lobby outside the auditorium was crowded with students and guests and Brittany was worried Rachel would get lost in the crowd. Shelby had put a comforting hand on her arm when the dancer had frowned and begun to look around anxiously. "She knows where to meet us, sweetie."

The show had been unexpectedly funny and all around them, people were buzzing about the three main actors. Rachel's name was on everyone's tongue and Shelby seemed to be beaming in pride. Quinn scanned the crowd once again and felt a smile take over her face when she spotted the petite brunette. Her smile faded abruptly when she noticed the auburn haired girl attached to Rachel's hand.

Brittany squealed and tackled her roommate in a hug when she saw her. "Rach you were so good! You were the prettiest and best one in the whole show!"

Santana smiled at her girlfriend and nodded in agreement. Shelby wrapped her arms around her daughter when Brittany had let her go. "Baby, you really were incredible. I am so proud of you."

Rachel felt tears well in her eyes and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks, Mom. I'm glad you're here."

Quinn shifted when Rachel pulled back and held out the bouquet of orchids in her hands. "You were amazing, Rach."

The brunette's breath hitched in her throat as she accepted the beautiful flowers. Quinn's eyes were locked on hers and she felt the room fade around her and all the noise in the lobby became a muted buzz. Someone cleared their throat behind her and Santana's voice finally caught her attention. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Berry?"

Rachel tore her eyes away from Quinn's and turned back to see Kate smiling and waiting behind her. Rachel only had to partially force a smile, her mind still reeling from the intensity in Quinn's gaze. "Of course! Kate, this is my best friend and roommate Brittany Piers."

Brittany waved happily and Rachel motioned toward the Latina beside her. "This is her girlfriend and my friend whether she likes it or not: Santana Lopez."

Santana smirked at Rachel and nodded at Kate in greeting. Gesturing to her mother, Rachel continued. "And this is my mom, Shelby Corcoran."

Shelby smiled and shook the girl's hand. "You were wonderful tonight, Kate."

Kate blushed and said thank you before turning to face the blonde beside Shelby, waiting for an introduction. Quinn met her gaze but turned her eyes on Rachel. The singer hesitated for a moment before swallowing and pointing to Quinn. "And this is my friend, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's throat tightened at the word friend even if it was an appropriate title. The blonde smiled tightly and Kate returned her smile politely. Rachel's eyes were downcast and Shelby frowned before turning to face Kate. "We were all just about to grab some dinner, Kate, would you like to join us?"

Rachel nearly blanched at the thought of sitting through dinner with both Quinn and Kate. But the auburn haired girl had turned and was waiting for Rachel to approve the invitation so she could only smile and nod.

The group turned and made their way outside. Quinn fell back slightly to walk next to Santana and Brittany and watched Shelby wrap her arm around Rachel as they made their way toward the restaurant. When Kate slid her hand in Rachel's Quinn turned her head and swallowed tightly.

Once inside, Quinn made sure to sit across from Shelby and as far away from Kate as possible. Brittany chose the seat next to her so she would at least be free of Santana's nudges and knowing glances. After they were all seated, Shelby asked Kate how she liked performing and if she enjoyed her classes. Kate answered enthusiastically and began to recount all the tales of backstage pranks and mishaps, making Rachel laugh and jump in with her own additions. As much as Quinn adored the musical sound of the singer's laugh, she absolutely loathed the fact that it was Kate who was responsible.

"And the whole cast blamed Rachel since he was covered in pink paint. Everyone knows pink is her favorite color."

The comment caught her attention and before she could think about it, Quinn voiced her disagreement. "Her favorite color is yellow."

Shelby raised an eyebrow at the statement but pursed her lips in amusement. Rachel blushed and turned to Kate whose brow had fallen in confusion. The singer smiled and shrugged. "I do really like the color pink, though."

Santana snickered and then gasped when Brittany pushed her elbow in the Latina's side. Quinn glanced down at her plate, unsure where the outburst had come from. The action must have raised a red flag for Kate because she became much more assertive the rest of the night. When Shelby was telling them all a story about her show choir in New York, Kate rested her elbow on the back of Rachel's chair and twirled a lock of dark hair around her finger. Quinn seethed and just barely resisted the urge to drag Rachel into her lap and shout 'mine!'

By the end of the night, there was no question for Quinn. She had firmly decided that the risk she ran by opening her heart to Rachel Berry was far more acceptable than the thought of someone else stealing the beautiful brunette from her. She only had to endure a few more hours, because the moment she was alone with singer, she was going to demand Rachel date her and only her. Well maybe not demand.

As Kate parted ways with the group, it was all Quinn could do not to pummel the girl when she placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. Shelby caught Quinn's eye when she looked away and smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So this is short but I didn't get the next part completed so I thought I would post this before I head out. I know some of you wanted to see things develop a little with Jealous!Quinn and Kate but I got a little impatient. I hope this is realistic. I didn't edit it thoroghly because I'm practically running out the door so I hope it's not riddled with mistakes, but I wanted to give you guys something! I'll work on the next part later tonight and hopefully have it out by tomorrow afternoon. Enjoy!**

Rachel had spent almost two hours with Shelby at her hotel once everyone had split up. As she made her way down the hall, she maneuvered around the people and trash littering her hallway. She had forgotten about the flier on her desk, reminding her of the party the people on her floor had planned to throw. Grimacing at the couple making out far too close to her room, she unlocked the door and slipped inside.

Only her lamp was on and she could see Brittany's form curled up in a ball on her bed, sleeping soundly. A figure on her bed caught her attention though and she gasped in surprise before realizing who it was. "Quinn!"

The blonde bit her lip sheepishly at the frightened whisper. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Britt said I could wait."

Rachel held a hand to her beating heart and took a breath, taking a step forward. "How long were you waiting?"

Quinn shrugged and replied in the same soft whisper the brunette was using. "I came here after dinner."

The singer's eyes widened and she moved closer to the bed, stopping in front of Quinn. "Is everything alright, Quinn?"

Sighing and dropping her eyes for a moment, she gathered her courage and returned her gaze back to Rachel's. "If you don't mind, I have a few things I'd like to say to you."

Rachel hesitated but took in Quinn's shaking hands and quickly claimed the seat next to her. "I'm listening, Quinn."

Despite the party going on outside, the room was dark and quiet. Only the sounds of Brittany's soft breathing matched their hushed whispers and the lack of noise pressed on Quinn's chest. Feeling her courage beginning to wane, she sucked in a breath and began to whisper what she'd come to say. "Rachel, I know a lot has happened between us and just when you think I've taken a step forward, I retreat back two more. I've been unfair and unkind to you. The, situation, with Puck was one of my biggest regrets to date and I mean that wholeheartedly. Whatever was or wasn't going on between us, my actions were as convoluted as they were hurtful."

Quinn's eyes began to water and she looked away when a tear slipped slowly down her cheek. She had never in her life cried in front of someone that wasn't Santana. Whether it was the memories of her mistake or the painful pounding of her heart in her chest, it seemed appropriate that Rachel was able to evoke this reaction in here. When a soft hand reached up to wipe the tear away, she gave Rachel a watery smile and caught her hand, holding it gently.

Rachel swallowed hard at the sight of Quinn's tears and felt a desperate need to make them go away. "Quinn, you've already apologized and I've told you that it was alright."

Quinn shook her head adamantly. "It's not alright, Rachel. I don't want you to think it's alright. I hurt you and that is one thing that I never, ever want to do if I can help it. It made me sick what I did, Rach, and I want you to understand how remorseful I am."

The brunette was shocked at the vehement plea, piercing for how quietly it was spoken. "I understand, Quinn. You hurt me and maybe it's something that still hurts but I do understand your remorse and I forgive you, Quinn."

Quinn let out a shuddering breath, another tear tracing its brother's path down her cheek. "I also wanted to tell you that I have not been this terrified since I was kicked out of my parent's house. I'm jumping without a net, Rach, but I need to tell you this."

Rachel sucked in a breath as she waited for the blonde to continue.

"Ever since I saw you, I have wanted to know you. The moment I caught sight of you, staring out at the sun rise like it held every answer you were searching for, I knew you were special. The thought shocked the hell out of me and when I saw you again, I convinced myself that it was intrigue and attraction but nothing deeper than that. So I tried to open you up to the idea of my way of life. You did and I was proud of you but at the same time I refused to offer you the same kindness and see your view on life and love. But I want to do that, Rach, I want to see the world the way you see it. I'm hoping that between the two of us, we can find a whole new way of seeing things."

Rachel's mouth opened and then closed again. She couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. Quinn's words had short circuited her brain and although she thought she understood what the blonde was trying to say, she still needed clarification. "What are you saying?"

Quinn grasped her other hand and smiled softly. "I'm saying that I want to be with you, Rachel. I want to take you on dates and hold your hand when we walk down the street. I want to call you at the end of the night, just so your voice is the last thing I hear before I close my eyes and dream of you. I want to be with you and only you. No one else."

Again, she was stunned into silence. Her mind reeled and tried to catch up to Quinn's declaration and the blonde was silent, giving her time to process. Still whispering, she spoke the loudest thought in her head. "How do I know that you won't change your mind? What if just one person is not enough? What if I'm not enough?"

The last question was spoken so quietly that Quinn almost missed it. "You are more than enough, Rachel Berry. You're everything I want and that's why I want to do this. In all honesty though, you will just have to trust in me to keep your heart safe the same way I have to trust that you will believe in me and help me grow instead of finding me lacking. We both have fears, Rach, so it's a risk we'd both have to take. But I want to take it, if you do."

Rachel was quiet for a long moment and Quinn's hands began to tremble again was Rachel held them. Quinn had just said everything she'd hoped she would and it was slightly overwhelming. Even so, Rachel new immediately what her response would be. So in spite of the concerns and fears that still echoed in the corner of her heart and mind, she gripped the pale hands in hers a little tighter and smiled.

"I want to take it too."

Quinn felt like an electric current was running under her skin and she was sure she had actually lit up the room when Rachel's whispered words washed over her. Despite the major changes she felt like she'd undergone recently, she hadn't changed so much that her visible relief had been quickly followed by a muttered exclamation. "Fuck."

The word was ragged and soaked in liberation, like Quinn could breathe freely for the first time. Rachel smiled and cupped a porcelain cheek in her hand. "Language, darling."

Quinn smiled and pressed her face into the palm on her cheek, closing her eyes at the feeling of contentment that suddenly washed over her. Rachel watched her smile and her breath hitched at the happiness she found in that single action. When the blonde tilted her face and leaned forward though, Rachel ran her thumb over pink lips to stop her and then pressed their foreheads together.

"Wait."

The command fell against her lips and Quinn sighed at the loss. "Why?"

Rachel smiled softly at the slight whine in the blonde's tone. "I want this to be perfect and right. So tomorrow I will talk to Kate and then you can ask me to dinner. Afterwards, if you feel so inclined, we will revisit this exact position."

Quinn had pulled back to look at the singer when Kate was mentioned, trying to read the mocha eyes before her. There seemed to be nothing but happiness sparkling in the dark pools so Quinn nodded. Rachel smiled and then turned, pressing her lips to the blonde's cheek in a lingering caress. Neither moved for a moment, they just sat in silence, their faces pressed together softly.

Reluctantly, Quinn pulled back and smiled softly at the brunette. "I should go."

Rachel pouted and Quinn had to physically restrain herself from leaning forward and catching that perfect bottom lip between her teeth. Rachel seemed to notice her dilemma and smirked slightly before standing and pulling the taller girl up with her. Tugging her to the door, she stopped and wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly. Quinn returned the embrace before dropping a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek and slipping quietly from the room.

Rachel leaned against the door for a long moment before sucking in a deep breath, a smile on her face. Looking toward her roommate's sleeping form, she moved over to the blonde's bed. "Britt, please tell me you're only pretending to be asleep because my heart is literally beating out of my chest and I might die of happiness."

Brittany suddenly lunged forward and pulled her best friend down on top of her, squealing and hugging her tightly. "Oh Rach, I'm so happy for you!"

Rachel laughed and squealed with her, giggling when the dancer rocked her back and forth merrily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this is later than I anticipated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you all are amazing! Major fluff ahead...**

Quinn had to literally stop herself from whistling as she made her way toward Rachel's dorm room. Climbing the stairs to Rachel's floor, she rolled her eyes when she skipped a few of the steps playfully. Santana had been right this morning, she was indeed turning into a 'pansy ass'.

Taking the corner of Rachel's hall, Quinn stopped short when she came face to face with Shelby Corcoran. The older woman looked startled for a moment and then cooled her expression. "Hello, Quinn."

The blonde managed to keep the glare from her face, still unsure where her intense distrust of the woman stemmed from. Rachel had told her that for all intents and purposes their relationship was improving. Her apprehension must have shown because Shelby spoke before Quinn could return the greeting.

"Quinn, I can tell you harbor some kind of dislike or resentment toward me and I can only assume it's because Rachel told you of our history. I'm not going to plead for your approval Quinn, that's not who I am. However, you're important to Rachel and I can see that she's important to you so I will say this: I love my daughter, Quinn, and I am doing everything I can to make up for the mistakes I've made with her. I would move mountains for that brown eyed girl in there and I would venture to say that you're heading down that path yourself. I think you are good for her, Quinn, and I rather like you. That said, despite living on the other side of the country, I can and will be here in three to four hours if I hear you've hurt my baby."

Quinn gaped at the warning and blinked when Shelby tossed her a wink and then continued on her way. She was completely still for several long moments before she remembered that she had come to Rachel's door for a reason. Taking a few more steps, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

Rachel's smiling face refocused her attention as the door swung open. "Hi!"

Quinn couldn't stop the grin forming on her face and held out her hand. "Ready to go?"

Smiling, the singer nodded and grabbed her purse before taking the blonde's hand shyly. Quinn laced their fingers together as Rachel locked the door. The brunette turned her eyes up at the blonde and bit her lip. "I hope I'm dressed appropriately. You said casual and mentioned the outdoors…"

Quinn scanned her outfit, suddenly thankful for the warmer weather. Rachel was in short black shorts that showcased her impossibly long, tan legs and a heather gray halter that fell loosely between her breasts. Quinn met the brunette's eyes again and smiled at the blush staining her cheeks. "You look perfect, Rach."

Rachel dipped her chin and swallowed a smile, pressing a little closer to the blonde's side as they made their way out of the building.

xxxxxx

Rachel couldn't believe how perfect the date was turning out to be. Quinn had been sweet and attentive and when the blonde had driven them to the same stretch of beach where they'd first met, she'd nearly swooned.

Quinn had just smiled bashfully and pulled a picnic basket from her trunk. "I liked the idea of watching the sunset with you where we first watched it rise together."

The food had been incredible and completely vegan friendly and Quinn had brought her guitar and sung to her quietly as they ate. Now, they were sitting across from each other laughing at the story Quinn was telling as the sun began to set in the sky. Quinn's golden hair seemed to blaze in the fading light as the oranges and reds from the sky soaked into her blonde locks. A silky tendril fell onto her cheek and Rachel couldn't resist reaching forward and tucking it behind her ear.

Quinn closed her eyes at the feeling of Rachel's soft skin and quickly caught the brunette's small hand in her own, pressing a kiss into the palm. The brunette's fingers curled in as if to keep the kiss from blowing away. Quinn smiled and tugged on her wrist. "Come here."

Rachel dipped her chin sweetly and moved forward to gently settle between the blonde's legs. Her body flooded with warmth as her back settled into Quinn and slender arms wrapped tenderly around her waist. She sighed when the blonde pulled her close and rested her chin on the singer's shoulder.

Both girls were quiet for a while, watching the sun sink closer to the rolling waves of the ocean. Quinn closed her eyes and surrendered to the moment, letting it wash over her. She marveled at how good it felt to hold the petite brunette in her arms, at how perfectly they seemed to fit together. Not for the first time since confessing her feelings to the singer, she wondered how she couldn't have seen it sooner.

"I'm kind of surprised you haven't asked how my conversation with Kate went."

Quinn's arms tightened around Rachel's waist at the mention of the brunette's classmate. Rachel's hands slid over her arms comfortingly and laced their fingers together on top of her stomach. "I didn't want to pry."

Rachel smiled and leaned her head back to rest on the blonde's shoulder. "She wasn't happy and made sure to tell me just what she thought of the situation. I feel guilty because she's right about a lot of things. I did lead her on in the fact that I was more or less forcing myself to like her more than I actually did at the time."

Quinn was quiet and hoped the soft tone of Rachel's voice wasn't borne of regret. The singer seemed to sense her apprehension and squeezed her hands. "I regret that Kate's feelings were hurt but I don't feel wrong. I was relieved the moment the words were out of my mouth. I wanted everything to be honest and set right so that I could be with you in the way I want to be."

Smiling, Quinn tucked her nose into the dark brown curls next to her cheek. "I'm learning a new song for you."

Rachel shifted slightly so that she was sitting almost sideways and could peer up at Quinn. "For me?"

The blonde felt her cheeks heat up and dropped her eyes. "I know you said the La Rocca song was 'our song' but I think I found one that means a little more, at least for me. It's probably cliché and too old school but I heard it and I immediately thought of you."

Rachel's eyes were shining brightly as she looked up at her from within the circle of her arms. "Will you sing it to me?"

Quinn bit her lip and shook her head softly. "Not yet. I'm still learning how to play it and I don't want to rush anything. You'll understand a little better when you hear it."

Rachel pouted but nodded reluctantly. Their eyes stayed lock together and Quinn reached forward and ran her hands through soft curls. Rachel's eyes fluttered as she sighed happily. The blonde smiled and leaned in slowly, brushing her lips across the singer's in the most gentle of caresses. She pulled back and caught Rachel's eyes once more before the brunette traced a finger down her jaw, leaning forward and catching Quinn's lips in a firm kiss.

They stayed like that for several moments, eyes closed and chests tight from holding their breath, just fused together in an embrace that spoke volumes. They both pulled back to breath but neither hesitated to bring their lips together again, this time with less restraint.

Rachel sighed as their lips moved over one another, Quinn's lips like velvet against her own. Unable to quell the desire for more, she traced the tip of her tongue against Quinn's supple bottom lip. The blonde gasped quietly and opened her mouth to the singer, a surge like an electric shock rippling across her skin as their tongues met.

Quinn responded eagerly and before either of them realized it, they were lying atop the blanket with Rachel pressed against her side and half on top of her as Quinn's hands found purchase in the brunette's hair. The fiery kiss turned languid until it tapered off into chaste pecks.

When they finally pulled away, Rachel propped herself up on her elbow and let her other hand rest on the blonde's ribcage. She smiled at Quinn's kiss swollen mouth and couldn't resist pressing her lips there one more time. Quinn grinned and tugged her down, wrapping the singer in her arms.

Rachel tucked her head under the blonde's chin and sighed happily as she watched the horizon swallow the sun and the stars burn brighter in the darkened sky.

xxxxxx

Rachel and Brittany were sitting on a bench waiting for Quinn and Santana so they could go to lunch. Brittany was pointing excitedly at a giant dog pulling a boy on a skateboard. Rachel laughed and shook her head before turning and catching sight of Quinn and Santana across the street. The Latina waved them over and Rachel made sure to grab Brittany's hand since her best friend had a tendency to run excitedly toward Santana without much thought of anything else. Once Rachel deemed it safe to cross, she let the dancer pull her across the street and then watched as the blonde launched herself into the Latina's arms. Santana laughed and lifted her a bit before catching her lips in an enthusiastic kiss.

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled as she moved toward Rachel. The brunette smiled back as Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Rachel blushed but leaned up and pressed their lips together, smiling into the blonde's mouth before pulling away. "Hi."

Both girls were beaming at each other and hadn't made a move to break the stare when Santana's voice rang out. "Hey, some people are actually hungry. Seriously, Q, stop undressing her with your eyes and let's eat."

Quinn shot her friend a glare and pulled Rachel into her side, guiding them inside the restaurant. As the four of them sat down, Santana glanced up and noticed a red head staring at them from the counter. Remembering the waitress from a couple of months ago, she tried to catch Quinn's attention to no avail. The waitress made her way over and propped her hip against the table, shooting Quinn a saucy smile. "Quinn, right?"

The blonde looked up from helping Rachel into her chair and took her own seat as she noticed the red head. Shit. She felt Rachel stiffen beside her and knew the singer remembered her as well. "Uh, yeah. Hey, uh, how are you?"

The woman smirked. "A little disappointed since I never heard from you."

Santana cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Q?"

Quinn stared at Santana, both grateful for the distraction and angry at having to prolong the interaction. "Right, um, this is my best friend Santana, Santana this is…"

Her voice trailed off and she frowned as she tried to remember the girl's name. The waitress winked flirtatiously. "Jess."

"Right, Jess. And this is her girlfriend, Brittany."

Brittany gave the other girl a tight smile and then glanced at Rachel who was avoiding looking at anyone. Jess seemed to notice and nodded at the brunette. "And who's this?"

Quinn turned and looked at Rachel, hating that she couldn't see her expressive brown eyes. Without thinking twice, Quinn slipped her hand in the brunette's and smiled tenderly at her. "This is Rachel, _my_ girlfriend."

The singer's eyes immediately sought Quinn's, her mouth falling open slightly. Neither heard Jess mutter a goodbye and walk away. Rachel's eyes were wide. "You're girlfriend?"

Quinn nodded and then let her smile falter. "Shit. I mean if you want to be. I didn't mean to just assume. Of course I should have asked you…"

Rachel smiled and cut off Quinn's frantic words with a firm kiss. "Language and of course I want to be. Now kiss me again."

Quinn smiled but her brows were still drawn together in worry. "Are you sure? Because I know we haven't talked about…"

The singer laughed and silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Shh. Listen to your girlfriend, Quinn."

The blonde grinned and leaned back in to catch her girlfriend's lips in a searing kiss, this time tuning out Santana's scoff and Brittany's happy squeal.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, adds, and alerts! You all really are lovely and I am so appreciative. Sorry this is short, but there are some fun and exciting things coming up in the next parts. **

Quinn held back a sigh and collapsed on Rachel's bed. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she turned her eyes toward the closed door of the bathroom. "Rach, I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but we are running a little short on time."

"Patience is a virtue, Q."

The blonde grinned at her girlfriend's muffled voice. "Not when we're going to be late for the movie, baby."

A beat later, the door opened and Rachel walked out in leggings and a belted tunic that stopped short of mid thigh. Before she could voice her approval of the outfit, Rachel was settling across her hips, straddling her. Quinn swallowed a moan when Rachel's mouth descended on hers in a hot kiss, the singer's small hands running through her blonde hair. When the brunette pulled back, her mouth curved up in a sly smile.

Quinn blinked to clear the heavy fog from her mind and swallowed when she took in Rachel's bright eyes and sultry smile. "What was that for?"

Rachel bit her lip and then dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I like it when you call me baby."

The blonde grinned and lifted slightly to catch the other girl's mouth in kiss. "Good because I really like calling you baby, baby."

Their lips met again, this time languidly and slow, both trying to commit the other to memory. As the embrace began to heat up, Rachel slipped her tongue in the blonde's mouth and moaned at the feeling. Quinn sank into the kiss and let her hands slip up the singer's legs, smoothing over her thighs and under the hem of her top. Rachel gasped at the feel of Quinn's hands under her shirt, gripping her waist. In seconds, Quinn took the lead and flipped them over.

They surged together to reconnect their lips, panting heavily into each other's mouths. When Quinn felt lightheaded from lack of air or maybe just from the feel of Rachel against her body, she pulled back and tried to breathe and press kisses against the soft skin of the brunette's neck at the same time. When the blonde found a particularly sensitive spot, Rachel gasped and felt a flood of heat rush through her body. Wanting nothing more than to let her body take control and give in, Rachel had to fight through the heady feelings Quinn was producing by being so close. She knew she wasn't quite ready to go there with the blonde and so she forced her mind to listen to her heart. "Quinn."

Her name on the singer's lips made her chest ache in need but when she looked up and saw the apology in Rachel's eyes, she sucked in a breath and returned her lips to the brunette's in a soft kiss. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Quinn smiled and ran a finger tip down her cheek. "Don't be, baby. We've got all the time in the world."

Rachel pressed another kiss to her lips and then let herself be pulled up. As they straightened their clothes, the brunette reached for the blonde's hand and smiled. "Thank you."

Quinn returned the smile and then kissed her palm gently. Rachel blushed lightly and then pulled her girlfriend across the room to the door. "Come now, darling; it seems you've made us late for the movie."

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed before swatting her denim clad ass playfully as she followed her out. Rachel giggled and tossed a wink over her shoulder before tugging her down the hall.

xxxxxx

Quinn finished drying the last of the dishes and thanked Brittany for her help before tossing the dish towel at her best friend who was lounging on the couch. "Thanks for your help, lazy ass."

Santana smirked and then grabbed her girlfriend by the waist, pulling her down on the couch. Brittany laughed and snuggled into her side. Quinn shook her head and then turned her attention to her bedroom door where Rachel had disappeared when Shelby called. Santana's long, suffering sigh pulled her gaze away.

The Latina looked at Quinn pointedly. "If we're supposed to be celebrating being done with finals, why are we here and not drinking and dancing at the bar?"

Quinn lifted an eyebrow. "Because Rachel isn't feeling well and I don't remember tell you that you had to stay in and watch movies with us."

Brittany looked at Quinn from her spot beside the Latina. "I made her come. I don't like when Rachel's sick and I always watch movies with her because she doesn't like to be alone. But if you want us to go, we can since she's your girlfriend now."

Quinn's heart clenched at the sad frown on the dancer's face. "No, Britt, of course I want you here and I know Rach does too. And just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean you're not still her best friend."

Brittany smiled happily and snuggled into Santana's side, making the Latina smile. They were quiet for a moment before Brittany looked back at Quinn seriously. "Q, even though I like you a lot and you're San's best friend which makes you like my best friend too, Rach is my first best friend and I love her even more than I love ducks, so I will have to hurt you if you do something to hurt her. So please don't make her cry, Q, because I don't want to be mean to you."

The blonde stared at the dancer with her mouth agape, unsure how to respond. Santana seemed surprised too and so Quinn just said the first thing that came to mind. "I don't ever want to do anything to hurt Rachel, Britt, but if I ever do, I give you full permission to hurt me, or be mean to me, or beat me up."

Brittany nodded seriously for a moment and then smiled at Quinn. "I'm glad you changed your mind about Rachel, Q. You make her happy and she makes you happy. And Santana says I make her happy, and when all of you guys are happy it makes me happy."

Santana smiled and hugged her tight. Quinn smiled as well and held Brittany's gaze. "You are incredible, Brittany Piers. I'm glad Santana was smart enough to hold onto you because it means I get to keep you around too."

Brittany smiled and then giggled when Santana tickled her side and peppered her cheeks with kisses. Rachel walked back into the living room and stopped to survey the scene, smiling at her best friend's happy laughter. Quinn caught sight of her and held her arms out in invitation. The brunette sank into her lap and burrowed into her embrace. "What'd I miss?"

Quinn pressed a kiss into her hair. "Not much, just Brittany warning me not to hurt you or she'd be forced to hurt me too."

Rachel chuckled and smiled at Brittany in thanks. "She's sweet but she's strong, I'd be careful if I were you."

Quinn nodded solemnly and then dipped her chin to kiss behind the singer's ear. "I guess I'll have to make sure you never get hurt then."

Rachel shivered. "That's a hefty responsibility."

Quinn shrugged. "Is it still a responsibility when you want to do it?"

The brunette smiled and answered her with a kiss. When they pulled back, Quinn shifted them against the cushions. "Was everything okay with Shelby?"

Rachel nodded and laced their fingers together. "Yes, she was calling to see how my finals went and to extend an invitation to spend some time in New York this summer."

Quinn tensed at the thought of Rachel leaving for any amount of time but didn't want to sway her decision. "Do you want to go?"

Rachel closed her eyes and tucked her nose into the side of Quinn's neck. "Only if you come with me."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn squeezed her tight. "I'd love to."

Rachel kissed her quickly and smiled happily before turning to her friends. "If neither of you have any plans, my mother extended the invitation to stay with her in New York to all of us. She says she has a room for me and also a spare bedroom if you guys would like to come."

Brittany nodded excitedly. "I want to go! San, can we go too?"

Santana looked at the dancer and shook her head at her own inability to say no to anything the girl asked for. Nodding, she looked back at Rachel. "As long as I don't have to share a room with you and Q, I'm in."

Rachel blushed at her implication. "You and Britt can have the spare, of course."

Quinn grinned and buried her face in the brunette's neck. 'Does that mean I get you all to myself?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "If you'd like."

Quinn smiled and kissed her neck. "I'd like."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this is later than I'd intended. I got caught up reading the Hunger Games trilogy and lost track of time. To make up for it, this chapter is extra long. I hope i didn't drag out some parts too much. More New York goodness to come. And as always, thanks for the kind words of all who review! Also, I apologize for any mistakes!**

Shelby was waiting on the front steps of her home when the girls' taxi pulled up. The moment Rachel stepped from the car, the older woman wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport. I rushed straight here from school so that I could be here when you arrived."

Rachel smiled and hugged her back, waving off her apology. "It's really not a big deal; we made it through security in record time and had no trouble finding a cab."

Shelby nodded and then stepped around Rachel to pay the driver. Quinn helped Brittany with her bag and then turned to the older brunette, offering to pay the fare. "Nonsense, you are guests in our home and I am so happy you all are here."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend who looked unsure about the 'our home' part of Shelby's comment. Rachel caught her eyes and then offered her a smile in an attempt to reassure the blonde. Shelby accepted a firm hug from Brittany and smiled warmly at both Quinn and Santana before turning to wrap her arms around Rachel and usher them all inside. Quinn could see how excited Shelby was to have Rachel there and hoped this visit would help mend the gap between the two women.

Inside, Shelby led them up two flights of stairs to the third story of the walkup. Stopping in front of the first door, she opened it and gestured inside to Brittany and Santana. "I hope this is alright."

Brittany grinned and ran to hop on the sleigh bed against the far wall. Santana smiled. "This is great, thank you, Ms. Corcoran."

The older woman smiled. "Please, call me Shelby. I'll let you guys get settled and then give you a tour of the rest of the house."

Stepping out the door, she led Quinn and Rachel down the hall and gestured to a door on their left indicating the bathroom. Coming to the final door, she pushed it open and walked inside. "This is your room, Rach. I went ahead and decorated it but we can change anything you want. I promise it won't hurt my feelings."

Rachel walked inside and looked around, stunned. The room was painted a pale, golden yellow and had a beautiful window overlooking the courtyard behind the house. All the furniture was a dark cherry wood and the stately four poster bed was covered by a deep forest green comforter. All around the room, there were rich green and purple accents. Rachel scanned the walls and noticed the framed Broadway memorabilia. Playbills and posters for Wicked, Les Mis, Rent, Guys And Dolls, and more adorned every wall.

Stepping over to the vanity, she noticed framed pictures lining the surface. There was one of her and Shelby at her high school graduation as well as several of all four girls from her most recent trip to California. She smiled at the 5x7 of her and Quinn after her show. Neither girl was looking at the camera as Quinn smiled at Rachel shyly and offered her the bouquet of lilies.

Shelby glanced around almost anxiously and turned back to look at her daughter. "I just want you to feel at home here, Rach."

Rachel lifted her eyes to look at her mother when she heard the woman's soft voice. Smiling widely and blinking back tears, she crossed the room and threw her arms around the taller brunette. Shelby closed her eyes and held her tightly. Pulling back but not releasing her mother, she sniffed away the remaining tears. "It's perfect, Mom."

Shelby grinned and brushed away a stray tear on her daughter's face. Both women chuckled and then Shelby stepped back and looked at Quinn. "You guys get settled in and then come downstairs and I'll show you around."

Rachel nodded and Shelby walked out of the room. Quinn followed behind her and shut the door quietly before calling for the older woman's attention. "I know you're not old fashioned but I want to do this the right way. So if you'd rather I not stay in there with her, I understand, because this is your house and she's your daughter."

Shelby's lips quirked into a smile. "I appreciate that, Quinn. But you're right, I'm not old fashioned plus I think Rachel might have a thing or two to say if I tried to keep you apart. I know you respect her and you both are adults so I trust you to make the right decisions."

Quinn nodded and offered her appreciation as Shelby turned to head back downstairs, stopping at the top of the landing. "Plus there's an entire floor between her room and mine."

Quinn couldn't fight the surprised blush that stained her cheeks at the implication and Shelby cackled as she walked downstairs. "Oh you kids and your delicate sensibilities."

xxxxxx

The four girls were sitting in the music room that took up the entire second floor, discussing their plans for the rest of their trip. Quinn was watching Rachel, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off the shiny Blüthner grand piano in front of the bay window.

The entire place was impressive. Shelby had shown them around after they'd unpacked and Quinn had been particularly fond of the custom book shelves that lined the walls of the living room which seemed to double as a study. Shelby said that she didn't watch much TV but she had installed a flat screen in the music room to watch movies. Rachel had actually squealed when Shelby had shown her the cabinet housing what had to be every musical ever made on DVD.

Rachel had then declared the music room her favorite place in the house after her bedroom, Shelby had positively beamed.

Quinn looked down in Rachel's lap when the singer's phone buzzed. Rachel read the text and then looked up to find Quinn's eyes on her. The brunette smiled and shrugged. "It's Noah; he wants to make plans to meet up."

Quinn stiffened and then sighed, knowing that she couldn't avoid the man forever. "Rach, I'm not quite ready to hang out with Puck like we're old friends. I'm not saying we can't ever or at all, because I know he's your oldest friend, but maybe just at first. Give me a little time to prepare?"

Rachel tossed a glance at Santana and Brittany who had turned their attention on each other in an attempt to give them their privacy. "Quinn, I already forgave you for what happened with Noah."

The blonde nodded and took Rachel's hand. "I know, baby, but I haven't quite forgiven myself. So why don't you meet up with Puck tomorrow for lunch or something and see what he has in mind for you two and I'll hang with San and Britt. While you guys catch up, I'll get my act together."

Rachel frowned at the shadow in the blonde's hazel eyes and the strained smile on her face. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Quinn smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the singer's lips. "I'll work it out, Rach, I promise."

xxxxxx

Santana glanced at her best friend as Brittany skipped alongside her on their way to meet Rachel. "How are you handling the whole Puckerman thing?"

Quinn looked at her and then sighed. "I hate that I did it, San, and I can't take it back. Rach says all is forgiven but I know it still bothers her. In truth I just didn't want to put her in the position that she would have to be reminded of what happened while both guilty parties were present."

Santana nodded. "Plus it's really fucking awkward."

Quinn chuckled. "Plus it's really fucking awkward."

Quinn pushed those thoughts away when she saw Rachel standing in front of the diner, chewing her lip. The blonde stepped up to her and grasped her waist. "You're frowning, what's wrong?"

Rachel slipped her arm around Quinn and began guiding the four of them down the street. "Nothing's wrong, really, just something Noah mentioned wanting to do."

Quinn pursed her lips and tried not to scowl. "What?"

Rachel glanced up and smiled. "Stop scowling, gorgeous, it will give you wrinkles."

The blonde's lips quirked into a smile and Rachel kissed her quickly before they crossed the street. "He mentioned that some people from high school found out I was in town and wanted to get together."

Santana looked surprised. "All your high school friends ended up here?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, some are visiting. In truth I think they knew I was coming."

The Latina looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Finn's here."

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's hand automatically. "Your ex-boyfriend?"

Rachel nodded and Santana smirked at the frown on her best friend's face but didn't comment. Brittany's voice broke the tension. "Why the frown then, Rach? Don't you want to see your old friends?"

Rachel looked down at her feet as they walked. "They aren't my friends, Britt. In school, I was only ever included because of my voice and that was only in Glee where it mattered. Most of them mocked my clothes and laughed when I was bullied. I'm not sure my confidence would hold up well under their scrutiny."

Surprisingly, it was Santana's voice that responded. "Well then we'll go with you and show those bitches that you've upgraded. Seriously, Berry; you're hot and you have Quinn on your arm. And they definitely can't mock your clothes now. Plus you're friends with me and Britt, that automatically makes you cool."

Brittany nodded seriously. "I'm sure they were just jealous because you are so pretty and sing better than anyone in the world."

Quinn smiled at the sincere compliment and noticed Rachel smiling too. Dropping her hand and wrapping an arm around the singer's waist, she frowned at her best friend. "Did you just call my girlfriend hot?"

Rachel swallowed a giggle and Santana just waved her off. "Whatever, Q. She's sexy. You know it, I know it, and Britt knows it. That doesn't mean she's hotter than me or Britt, though. We are definitely the beauty of this operation."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Does that make us the brains?"

Santana shrugged. "I guess. Although Rachel's smarter than you so I don't really know where you fit in to this foursome. We might have to vote you off the island, Q."

Rachel and Brittany laughed when Quinn reached around and pinched her best friend on the arm. "Watch it, Lopez. I can still kick your ass."

The Latina scoffed but rubbed her arm. "Whatever, I guess you can be the brawn. I'm still more badass than you though."

xxxxxx

"Berry, you're mom is fucking awesome. Dinner last night was a riot."

Rachel smiled at Santana and nodded. "She is pretty great, isn't she?"

Quinn caught her eye and tugged her into her side for a hug. Rachel returned the embrace and then took a deep breath as they neared the Japanese restaurant where they were meeting Noah and the rest of her old Glee club. "Too bad I can't be as hopeful about this dinner as last night's."

Brittany frowned sympathetically and wrapped her arm around her best friend's waist. "Buck up, peanut buttercup."

Rachel bit back a smile. That was her absolute favorite of Brittany's trademark phrases. The dancer had looked at Rachel in confusion when she first tried to correct her and then shook her head telling the singer that a peanut butter cup was way better than a cup of just regular butter. Leaning over, she kissed the girl on the cheek causing her to grin widely.

Santana shook her head and pulled the door open, gesturing inside. "Let's do this."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina but grabbed her girl's hand and led her inside. The woman at the counter pointed them to a room in the back. The blonde felt Rachel tense so she dipped her mouth close to the brunette's ear. "You've got nothing to prove, baby. This is just a chance to see some old acquaintances one last time before you're a huge star and they'll have to wax poetic about how they knew you when. Plus, they'll all be insanely jealous of how sexy you look tonight."

Rachel shuddered at the drop in Quinn's voice and turned to face her just before the entry to the back room. "I'm glad you're here."

Quinn smiled into the kiss placed on her lips. "Only place I want to be, Broadway."

Rachel beamed and kissed her again before Santana made a fake gagging noise to their left. The two pulled away and Santana gestured to the door. "Time to address the peasants, Berry."

Quinn laughed as Rachel pouted while Santana pushed her into the room. "Don't let them hear you say that, San."

Santana's reply was cut short when the room fell silent. Rachel stood up straighter and seemed to tense before she was swept into a hug and twirled around. The brunette laughed and didn't notice Quinn's low growl of disapproval. "Noah, put me down!"

The mohawked boy did and turned to greet the other girls. Quinn tried not to wince when he looked at her and was relieved when he simply nodded and then moved on. "Brittany, Santana, did you two rethink my offer?"

Santana sneered at him and pulled the dancer closer. "Paws off, Puckerman. I will maim you."

Brittany just smiled and then Rachel turned to the rest of the room. "Hello. It's good to see you all again."

The air still seemed tense so the singer forged on. "This is my roommate and best friend, Brittany and her girlfriend, Santana."

The Latina nodded and Brittany waved enthusiastically. Turning and reaching for Quinn's hand, she smiled. "And this is Quinn, my girlfriend."

A tall, lumbering boy in the corner scoffed but Rachel ignored him. "Guys, these are my teammates from Glee. You already know Noah, this is Mike and Tina."

Quinn felt a little lighter when Rachel smiled at the couple next Puck and they returned the gesture. Her shoulders tensed though, when Rachel's did as she pointed out the others. "Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn."

Kurt lifted his hand in a slight wave and Mercedes smiled politely. Finn kept his eyes on Rachel. The singer noticed that Finn and Puck had taken the end seats of the rectangular table which left only the four seats on the side closest to them. Knowing Quinn would like to be as far from Noah as possible, she tried to fight her grimace as she moved toward Finn's end of the table. Quinn seemed to know what she was thinking and pulled out the second to last chair for Rachel, leaving the one closest to Finn for herself.

Rachel bit back a smile and looked at Quinn knowingly as she moved toward the seat. "You're not jealous are you, sweetie?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but shot a glare at Finn. "Have you seen the way he's been drooling over you since we showed up?"

Rachel chuckled but kissed her cheek in thanks when Quinn pulled out her chair. The singer turned and nudged her best friend when she noticed Santana sitting on the dancer's other side, scowling at Puck. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Watch this."

Rachel nodded and watched as Brittany placed a subtle hand on the Latina's thigh without turning to look at her. Immediately, Santana's focus was on Brittany and her hand was resting on the dancer's chair, twirling a lock of blonde hair. Rachel stifled a giggle but Santana caught her and stared at her suspiciously. When the taller brunette seemed to realize what the singer was laughing at she glared at her. "Watch it, Berry."

Quinn leaned forward and looked at her best friend pointedly. "Easy, S, be nice to my girl."

Rachel lifted her chin and stuck her tongue out, making Santana swallow a smile before replying. "Control your elf, Q!"

Brittany laughed when Rachel gasped and covered her ears. Kurt lifted a manicured eyebrow and spoke for the first time. "And you all are friends?"

Brittany nodded and smiled brightly. "The best of."

xxxxxx

Dinner seemed stilted and Quinn was beginning to feel like she was under a microscope until their drinks came and the questions started.

Rachel beamed when the waitress placed a glass of plum wine in front of her. Quinn shrugged. "I ordered it for you at the bar when I went to the bathroom."

Finn frowned at the drink. "So you're twenty one."

Quinn shook her head. "Almost twenty."

Mike grinned at Rachel. "Going for the older women, huh Rach?"

The singer blushed and laughed with the boy. Tina laughed too and smiled at Quinn. "Rachel was always the baby."

"Because I skipped a grade!"

Puck scoffed. "Yeah, kindergarten!"

Mike laughed at the outrage on the singer's face. "Are you finally legal now?"

Brittany nodded. "She is! We went and bought cigarettes and an R rated movie on her birthday!"

Rachel ducked her head and Quinn laughed. "That's adorable, Rach."

Santana smirked. "Who knew you were such a badass, Berry."

Rachel looked up and pointed at Mike in playful anger. "You be careful, Mike Chang! I've known you since we were eight years old so suffice to say I could tell everyone about that time on the playground that you were on the monkey bars and lost your…"

Mike held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I yield, Rach, I yield!"

Tina grinned and patted his arm soothingly. Everyone quieted down slightly and Kurt picked at his rice as he turned to Rachel. "So, you never told us why you ran off to UCLA? We all assumed that you'd come here. What's in California?"

Rachel tensed slightly and Quinn could see the subtle hostility behind the boy's words. Santana answered before Rachel could.

"All of the awesome people. She clearly picked Cali because she knew she'd meet us."

Brittany nodded seriously. "Rach is psychic."

The singer chuckled and Quinn smiled, running a hand through her chocolate curls as the brunette answered. "I just felt like UCLA was the right fit for me at the time."

Puck offered his two cents. "And clearly she was right; my fellow Jew has that California sheen all over her. New York will be here when she's done."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "So how do you all know each other?"

Santana shrugged. "Q and I went to high school together. We were the Captains on our Cheerleading squad."

Brittany smiled. "I was on the dance team at my high school in Denver. I met Santana at a coffee shop on campus and then met Q through her!"

Mercedes turned to Quinn. "Is that how you met Rachel, at UCLA?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, I don't go to UCLA. We met on a beach. I was surfing, she was watching the sun rise."

Rachel wasn't sure why, but she didn't feel like sharing that part of Quinn with Mercedes or Kurt for that matter, so she changed the subject. "So what have you all been up to?"

Kurt lifted his chin and spoke. "Well I'm currently at an internship for Saks and Miss Jones here is visiting from Chicago where she is majoring in design."

Tina frowned at his tone but took her turn in the conversation. "I'm visiting Mike from Boston. I ended up choosing Harvard."

Rachel beamed. "Tina that's wonderful! I always saw you picking Harvard over Princeton."

Rachel turned to Finn, whom she had yet to directly speak to. "And you Finn? Are you enjoying Ohio State?"

Finn nodded and fixed his eyes on the singer in a way she used to swoon over. Now it just seemed to make her uncomfortable and she could feel Quinn tense beside her. "I do like it. Football is awesome and I'm even singing on the weekends with a band."

"That's great, Finn."

Before he could say anything else, Kurt spoke up again. "So Rach, how are your dads? Or your mom for that matter?"

This time, the malice in his voice was anything but subtle. Quinn felt ready to knock the smirk of the boys face when a small hand covered hers on top of the table. "They're fine, Kurt. And my mother is doing well. Thank you for asking."

Puck glanced around the table and took note of the tension. "Hey Hummel, remember when you and Artie tried to pimp out his wheelchair but ended up jamming the spokes and crashing into that ladder with the paint on it? You were so pissed because you thought it had ruined your jacket or something."

Kurt's lip turned up at the memory. "It did ruin my coat as well as my Hermes scarf. Speaking of my impeccable fashion sense, I'm happy to see you've traded your animal sweaters and argyle for something slightly less awful."

He said it with a chuckle but it was obviously not meant as a joke. Quinn tensed when Rachel's shoulders fell. "She does look gorgeous, doesn't she?"

Rachel smiled at her attempt and was going to reply when Finn cut in. "So when did you decide you were into girls, Rachel?"

Quinn scowled at him but melted as soon as Rachel answered. "When I met Quinn."

Finn rolled his eyes. "So is that why you broke up with me then, because I'm a guy?"

His words were dripping with anger and Quinn looked him in the eye. "Don't speak to her that way."

Mercedes' eyes widened but she kept her mouth shut. Kurt didn't. "Easy, blondie, it was a valid question."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak again when Quinn responded. "I didn't like his tone. Also, that's not the reason they broke up. She broke up with you, Finn, because you're an immature asshole."

Finn bristled. "You have no clue what our relationship was like. We dated for two years!"

Kurt leaned forward and nodded. "Rachel was a drama queen then and it's obvious nothing has changed. With the exception of an upgrade in her wardrobe and her new cheerleader friends, she's still the same Rachel."

Rachel felt like crying. She had not anticipated the dinner going this way and she was fighting back tears. Quinn noticed and laced their fingers together. Santana noticed too.

"Well it's obvious you're still a prima donna little bitch, Hummel, and it seems like Rach was being kind when she described you."

Soon everyone was talking and Rachel had had enough. As she stood up, the table fell into silence. Quinn immediately stood up as well. "Kurt, you didn't know me in high school and you don't know me now. You have not changed a single bit and I can safely say I have not missed your unwanted and uneducated assessments of my character. Mercedes you have been far kinder than I expected. Finn, I'm not sure what your issue is but I have left the past behind me and that's exactly where any feelings for you are. Mike and Tina, I have truly missed you both and am thrilled I had this opportunity to see you again. I am sorry it was spoiled by this unfortunate turn of events. I would very much like to stay in touch. Noah, I'll call you later."

The brunette took a breath and then turned to Quinn. "I'd very much like to leave now if that's alright. I'll go settle the bill at the bar."

Quinn shook her head. "I've got it, baby. We'll meet you out front."

Rachel sighed but nodded and took the hand Brittany was offering her as they made their way out of the restaurant. Tina stood up and quickly followed, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Kurt and Finn. The table was silent until Santana spoke. "Well it's been awful, let's not do this again."

Quinn watched her go and then turned back to the others. "Mike, Mercedes it was nice to meet you."

Not acknowledging Finn, she nodded at Puck and walked out.

xxxxxx

Later that night, Rachel crawled into bed and was immediately wrapped in Quinn's arms. The blonde pulled her close and kissed her temple. "You were right to leave them behind, Rach. With the exception of Mike and Tina, the others aren't worth it."

Rachel nodded minutely. "My overall experience with people at my high school was so abysmal that I overlooked some of the good ones. I quite enjoyed Mike and Tina even back then."

Quinn turned her chin up and leaned down to press a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "I've got you now, Broadway."

The brunette smiled and kissed her again until both girls were breathing heavily. When they pulled away, Quinn tucked the comforter over both of them. "We've still got a lot of time left in the City, so sleep now and tomorrow we'll see if we can talk Santana into a Broadway show."

Rachel laughed lightly and nodded before letting her lips whisper against the blonde's collarbone in a ghost of a kiss. "Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn just pulled her closer and held her tight until she felt sleep overtake her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I borrowed Ingrid Michaelson's version of the song used in this chapter as inspiration. I imagine Quinn singing it the same way she does, so if you're interested you can find Ingrid's cover on youtube. **

**Warning, there is sex in this chapter. It's not too graphic, just descriptive in the sense of how they're feeling. So take that as you will and read at your own risk.**

"I can't believe it's almost time for us to go back."

Brittany pouted as she fell back on to the couch in the music room, settling against Santana's side. The Latina wrapped an arm around her and nodded. "It's been fun though."

Rachel smiled and nodded, glad her friends had enjoyed their visit. She had drug them around the city, showing them all her favorite spots from her previous visits. Brittany had fallen in love with Broadway after Shelby had treated the four of them with tickets to Wicked. The five of them had gone to a nice dinner and then made their way over to the Gershwin where both Brittany and Rachel had both gone starry eyed.

"So I think I will move here and audition to dance in a show once I finish school."

Everyone turned to look at the tall blonde, surprised at the serious declaration. Quinn watched Santana carefully, wondering how the Latina would feel about the revelation. The Latina looked at Brittany for a moment and then quirked her lips into a smile. "I could live in New York."

Rachel smiled widely at the beaming grin on her best friend's face. The dancer pulled Santana into a lingering kiss and then pulled away slowly, her eyes bright. Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel closer, happy for her friends.

Santana smiled and then cleared her throat. "So what's the plan for tonight? It's our second to last night here, so let's hit the town, unless you want to spend time with your mom."

Rachel shook her head. "It's her friend's fortieth birthday so she said they were going out tonight and wouldn't be back until really late. But I told her we would spend tomorrow evening with her, if that's alright with you all?"

Brittany nodded. "Sounds good to me. Is her friend the same one that used to be on Broadway and is going to teach at NYU next semester?"

The brunette shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, although I am still embarrassed that she showed him the tape of me from the show."

"Why, he seemed really impressed."

"Well, be that as it may, I'm certain I have had better performances and someone with his experience has no doubt seen his share of young theater majors, I'm sure I didn't stand out."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Can it, Berry; you would stand out on a stage filled with Broadway veterans."

Rachel blushed. "Thank you, Santana."

"Whatever, so what's the plan?"

Quinn caught her best friend's eye. "Well, I think I'm still recovering from our most recent night on the town so I was hoping for a quiet night in."

The Latina seemed to notice the subtle message and nodded. "Well that sounds lame. So while you two do that, Britt and I will be dancing the night away."

Brittany clapped and Rachel turned to her girlfriend and smiled. "Looks like it's just you and me, darling."

Quinn pressed a kiss to her cheek and winked. "Lucky me."

xxxxxx

Rachel gripped the hand guiding her up the stairs tightly, unable to see for the blindfold covering her eyes. "Quinn, I can smell the takeout from here and know we are still in the house, so I'm unsure what the surprise is."

Quinn bit her lip and grinned, pulling Rachel onto the roof and moving to stand behind her. "This is."

Rachel blinked as her vision was returned and took in the sight before her. A string of white lights was draped carefully around the rooftop and bathed the area in a soft glow. Music was playing from somewhere but Rachel's attention was drawn to the blanket and pillows spread out on the floor. The Thai takeout smelled delicious and Rachel smiled when she noticed Quinn's guitar.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and spoke softly. "I figured you'd like this since picnics are kind of our thing."

Rachel twisted around and kissed the blonde softly. "I love it."

Quinn smiled and led her over to the blanket. The blonde poured them both a glass of wine. "You're mom helped me hang the lights while you were out with Britt and Santana."

Rachel smiled. "Remind me to thank her later."

They ate slowly and let the conversation flow naturally. Rachel found herself opening up about her fathers, telling Quinn that their disinterest had sparked a lot of insecurities in herself. Quinn laced their fingers together and listened quietly.

"It's still something that plagues me sometimes, but I'm finding it easier to fight now. This trip has really helped bridge the gap that I always felt between myself and my mom. She's done so much to make me feel at home and cared for."

Quinn nodded. "Do you feel at home?"

Rachel nodded. "I do, I finally feel like I can call somewhere home. Lima never felt that way, but this house and Shelby feels like home. I actually feel like I have two homes now, here and California with you and Britt and Santana."

The blonde smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "I'm glad you finally have that, Rach."

The singer smiled shyly and then turned to glance at the guitar next to Quinn. "So will you play me something, beautiful?"

Quinn felt her heart stutter in her chest, it always did when Rachel called her beautiful or gorgeous. No other person had ever had that effect on her. "That was my plan all along, baby."

"And what will you be playing this evening, Miss Fabray?"

Quinn bit her lip and took a breath. "Do you remember when I told you that I had been working on a song that I thought could be 'our song'?"

Rachel nodded and held her breath in anticipation as the blonde continued. "Well, it's an old song and the cover that I really liked is originally backed by a piano but I reworked it with the guitar. I wanted to play it for you because it pretty much sums up everything I'm feeling right now. I hope it's not too cliché."

Rachel shook her head vehemently. "It will be perfect. It's already perfect, Quinn."

The blonde smiled and nodded slightly, picking out the first few chords of the song. When Quinn began to sing, Rachel's heart stopped.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in…"

The whole world seemed to fade away and only Quinn's voice was left. Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat as her heart restarted and began to beat rapidly in her chest. Quinn held her gaze as she continued to sing and Rachel wished it were possible to stop time and capture one perfect moment. Because she was sure that this moment, with just her and Quinn and those beautiful words floating between them was as close to perfection as Rachel would ever experience.

"Like a river flows, so surely to the sea; Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. So won't you please just, take… my…. hand, and take my whole life too. Because I can't help falling in love, in love with you. I can't help falling in love, with you."

The last notes of the song echoed across the strings of the guitar and settled into the silence around them. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off Quinn's hazel gaze and the truth of her words shining there.

"Are you saying…"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "That I'm falling in love with you. That I'm in love with you."

Rachel matched her smile and felt tears shining in her eyes as she closed the distance between them, catching soft pink lips in a burning kiss. "I'm so in love with you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn couldn't contain her smile as she pulled Rachel closer and kissed her harder. They stayed that way for a while, trading soft kisses for shy smiles and soft words until Rachel stood up slowly. Quinn took the hand that was offered to her, her brow furrowed. "Where are we going, baby?"

Rachel just smiled and led her through the door and down the hallway to her room. Pulling her inside, she shut the door and stepped closer to the blonde who immediately wrapped the singer in her arms. "I trust you, Quinn and I love you."

Rachel kissed her once more and then took a step backwards, toward her bed. Quinn sucked in a breath and followed her silently. When they were once again standing in front of each other, Rachel reached for the hem of Quinn's shirt and waited for the blonde's permission before pulling it gently over her head. Her fingers found the button of her jeans and she pushed them down Quinn's slender legs with just as much care. Letting her eyes drift over the blonde's pale skin and soft curves, Rachel bit her lip and found Quinn's hazel eyes. "You are beautiful, Quinn. I can't believe you're mine."

Quinn leaned forward and caught her lips tenderly, reaching up to unbutton the singer's shirt and then slide it from her shoulders. She let her fingers dance down her arms and smiled when Rachel closed her eyes and shuddered. Quinn held the brunette's eyes as she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them to the floor. Taking in the singer's matching lace panties and bra, Quinn had to catch her breath. Unable to hold back any longer, Quinn reached behind Rachel and unclasped her bra, letting it fall silently to the floor. Rachel sucked in a breath when slender hands found her bare breasts.

"Fuck, Quinn."

The blonde smiled and leaned in to kiss the singer, whispering against her lips. "Language, darling."

Rachel smiled back returned the favor, removing Quinn's bra and covering the soft flesh with her hands. Things seemed to speed up then and suddenly Rachel was on her back with Quinn's weight settled across her hips. Rachel cried out softly when their chest pressed together and felt a flood of warmth shoot to the lower half of her body. Their kisses seemed to spread a fire through them both and hands roamed across soft skin while their tongues danced in and out of eachother's mouth.

Quinn could barely breathe and felt light headed at the feel and smell and taste of Rachel's skin. Needing to explore further, she trailed her kisses down the brunette's neck and across her heaving chest, hesitating only to take in the sight before capturing a dusky peak in her mouth. Rachel moaned and arched into the caress.

Quinn's hand was resting low on the singer's stomach as she focused her attention on her breasts. When Rachel began to pant, she moved it lower to slip beneath the soft lace. She moaned into Rachel's skin when she felt the evidence of Rachel's arousal.

Rachel felt like her skin was on fire. Everything Quinn touched seemed to ignite and she tried to burn the memory into her brain. "Quinn."

The blonde found her eyes immediately. "What is it, baby?"

Rachel tried to catch her breath so she could speak. "I just… I've only ever done this with one person and it didn't happen a lot."

She averted her eyes as she finished. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

Quinn shook her head and pulled her gaze back to her own. "Rachel, you could never disappoint me. I've never felt the way I do about you for anyone else. I love you, baby, which makes this a first for me."

Rachel held her gaze and then pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips. Pulling back, she shifted slightly and pushed her panties down her legs. Quinn followed suit and then they both gasped as skin met skin. Guiding Quinn's hand back down, she pulled her into a searing kiss. "Touch me, Quinn."

Quinn swallowed as her fingers met wet heat and then everything was a blaze of touch and feel and sound. Rachel moaned and gasped as Quinn found a rhythm that seemed to match the tempo of their pounding hearts. Soon enough, the brunette felt a white hot coil of something twist low in her stomach and she was poised on the edge of nothing with only the feel of Quinn's breath in her ear as she whispered how much she loved her anchoring her to the moment.

"Quinn, Quinn. I love you, oh God. Quinn."

Quinn tightened her arms around her and then Rachel was plummeting. She cried out as the heat consumed her completely, leaving nothing but an explosion of colors, sounds, and electricity racing across her skin. She clutched at Quinn as wave after wave of ecstasy and bliss shook her body until she collapsed into the soft sheets of her bed.

Quinn peppered her face with kisses, trying to memorize the feeling coarsing through her. Watching Rachel tremble and come apart in her arms was the single most incredible feeling she had ever experienced.

Rachel sucked in a long breath as her heart calmed within her chest and her vision cleared of the haze Quinn had caused. They lay there in silence for several moments. Rachel turned and buried her nose in Quinn's neck. "That was…"

Quinn smiled at her lack of words. "Speechless?"

Rachel shook her head and nuzzled her nose against Quinn's soft skin. "Quinn, it was incredible. Amazing. Inspired. Breathtaking."

Running a hand through the brunette's hair, she laughed softly. "That sounds more like my girl."

Rachel leaned up and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Quinn held her gaze. "I love you too, baby."

Their lips met again and the fire began to spread once more as Rachel pressed her hips into the blonde's and caused them both to moan.

It wasn't until much later, when they heard the sound of a door opening and closing down the hall, that exhaustion finally set in and sleep overtook them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There's some light angst in this part. Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! There will be one more chapter after this one and I plan to have it up tomorrow. This part is looselyedited so I apologize for any mistakes. **

"Where's Shelby?"

Santana looked up from the kitchen table as Quinn and Rachel made their entrance. Brittany smiled and offered both girls a hug. "She's in the shower. She put out breakfast for us though."

Rachel smiled at her best friend and then moved toward the counter to fill her plate. Santana watched her closely. Rachel was oblivious to the Latina's stare and spooned fruit onto her plate before glancing up at Quinn. The blonde caught her eyes and both women smiled softly when Quinn gently touched the singer's lower back.

Santana's eyes went wide. "You two had sex."

Rachel dropped her fork and it seemed to echo throughout the kitchen as it clattered against the tile. Quinn looked up at her friend with a glare which only made the Latina smirk. Brittany smiled and threw her arms around Rachel. "Yay!"

Rachel hugged her back weakly, her mouth hanging open slightly as she looked at Santana. "H-how did…"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're totally glowing and Quinn can't keep her hands to herself."

Rachel blushed and covered her face with her hands. "You can tell just by looking at me?"

Brittany nodded. "Definitely. It totally looks like Quinn rocked your world."

Quinn beamed proudly. Rachel caught her and narrowed her eyes. "Don't act so smug."

Santana laughed. "Yeah, Q, you don't exactly look so innocent yourself. Judging by that hickey on your neck, Berry gave just as good as she got."

Rachel smiled smugly for a moment and then turned to the Latina. "Must you be so crass, Santana?"

Santana opened her mouth the answer when Shelby made her way into the kitchen. "Good morning!"

The singer smiled at her mother and accepted the hug she was offering. When the older woman pulled away, she smoothed her daughter's hair back and studied her for a moment. "You look different."

Rachel's eyes widened and Santana coughed to cover up the snort of laughter she couldn't hold back. The short brunette opened her mouth a few times but no words came out. Shelby just shrugged and went to grab a plate. Passing by Quinn, she tossed a glance over her shoulder. "I take it the date went well."

This time Santana couldn't hide her amusement and Quinn blushed bright red. Brittany wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and smiled sweetly while Rachel just dropped her head to the table and groaned. "Oh my God."

Shelby winked at Santana and joined in her laughter before pressing a kiss to her daughter's head.

xxxxxx

The remainder of the trip passed quickly and soon enough, they were standing at JFK saying their goodbyes. Shelby had hugged the other three girls before they stepped away to give mother and daughter a moment.

Shelby pulled Rachel close. "I am so glad you came."

Rachel smiled and then pulled back but stayed within the circle of her mother's arms. When she noticed Shelby had tears in her eyes, she frowned. "What's wrong, Mom?"

Shelby shook her head at her own tears. "Nothing, I'm just going to miss you."

Rachel smiled. "Well it won't be long until I see you again. I was hoping to come home for Thanksgiving and then again at Winter Break."

A smile broke out across the older woman's face, stretching until it completely took over. "Home?"

Rachel smiled and dropped her head shyly. "If that's okay with you."

Shelby took the singer's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "There is nothing I would like more in world, baby girl, than for you to come home to me."

Rachel let a tear slip from her eyes and then laid her cheek on her mother's shoulder when she pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Mom."

Shelby bit her lip and couldn't contain her own tears. "I love you too, Rachel, so very much."

After a long moment in each others arms, Rachel pulled back and kissed her mother on the cheek before walking over to the others. Shelby walked forward a few steps and called out to Quinn, waiting for the blonde to make her way over.

"What's up?"

Shelby smiled and touched the younger girl's forearm. "I just wanted to say thank you. This is the happiest I've seen Rachel since I found her again and I know you have a lot to do with that. I also want to ask you to look after her, she's strong but she leads with her heart and I don't want her to get hurt."

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Of course, Shelby. I don't know if Rachel told you but I told her that I loved her the other night and I guess I just want you to know that I mean it."

The brunette nodded. "She told me, but to be honest I knew back when we met in California. Anyway, take care of yourself and know you all are always welcome here."

Smiling still, Quinn said goodbye and joined her friends. Santana was pacing nervously as they made their way toward security, mumbling about missing their flight. Glancing down at her girlfriend, she wiped away another tear as Rachel waved at her mother before they disappeared around the corner.

Rachel sniffed and Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette. "You'll see her again soon, Rach."

The singer gave her girlfriend a watery smile and nodded. "I know it's just the first time in my life I've ever really missed home."

xxxxxx

Quinn smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple before guiding her through the terminal.

Midway through July, all four girls found themselves at the beach. Brittany was building a sand castle with Santana's 'help' while Quinn lay draped across Rachel's lap. The singer let her weight rest on one arm while the other stroked lazy patterns against Quinn's stomach. Quinn shudder at the feel of Rachel's sand covered fingers against her skin. Surging upwards, she caught the brunette in a surprise kiss. The singer giggled when Quinn fell back into her lap with a satisfied sigh.

They stared at each other for a long moment until Rachel smiled and leaned down to nuzzle her nose against the blonde's cheek while she whispered in her ear. "You make me deliriously happy, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled and captured Rachel's lips in a hot kiss. "It must be the love spell I cast."

Rachel leaned back and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Quinn shrugged. "Probably. I guess it worked; you do love me, after all."

"So this was all part of your master plan?"

Quinn grinned wickedly and then pushed Rachel back so that the singer was lying down. Hovering over her, she leaned in and punctuated her reply with a barrage of kisses down her throat. "Yes; my evil, wicked plan to seduce you and secure your heart. Now you're mine, Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel gripped her cheek and pulled the blonde up to kiss her again. When she pulled back, she smiled. "Is that a promise?"

Before she could answer, Quinn felt a wave of cold water douse her back. Rachel shrieked and Santana smirked when Quinn turned to glare at her. "What the fuck, San?"

The Latina shrugged. "What? You were making my eyes burn."

Brittany giggled. "I thought it was kind of hot."

Quinn shivered when the wind blew and groaned before dropping her weight on top of Rachel and burying her face in the singer's neck.

xxxxxx

Rachel closed the door behind her as she entered the dorm. Quinn had decided to stop by her apartment before coming over and Britt and Santana were getting food for their night in. Rachel shook her head as she sorted through the mail, smiling at the thought of her roommate demanding a night together at the dorm room after claiming the room had been neglected.

An envelope with her name on the front and return address with NYU in the title caught her eye. Frowning, she slipped the letter from the envelope and scanned the words on the page.

_Mr. Brighton the friend of your mother's…_

_a true talent…_

_holding a place for you in the program…_

_personal seminar with acclaimed director…_

_fast track to Broadway, Ms. Berry._

Rachel felt her mouth go dry. A NYU professor and Broadway talent wanted her in his program? And what did he mean about the program being a fast track to Broadway? Suddenly, thoughts of moving to New York, seeing her mother every day, and interacting with Broadway alums filled her mind. Just as quickly, thoughts of saying goodbye to Britt while she cried and kissing Quinn before she boarded a plane for New York overtook her and she felt her eyes water.

When Brittany walked in an hour later, Rachel was just hanging up with her mother, her eyes bright with tears but a smile on her face. The dancer immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "What's the matter, Rach?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Where's Santana?"

Brittany frowned. "She dropped me off because she has to park far away. Why were you crying?"

The singer sighed and pointed to the letter on her desk. "I received a letter from Mr. Brighton, my mom's friend from NYU. He's informed me that he has a place in his program for me this fall if I want it. He's calling the whole thing a 'fast track to Broadway'."

Brittany's lip trembled but she knew now wasn't the time to be sad for Rachel so she held back her tears. "You're going to be on Broadway?"

Rachel smiled. "Well, that was always the plan, Britt. It could just happen a little quicker that I thought."

The dancer leaned her head on the shorter girl's shoulder. "I would miss you."

Pressing a kiss into her blonde hair, the singer sighed. "You'll make it to New York too, Britt. Isn't that what you want?"

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah. How much time do we have left?"

Rachel lifted the girl's chin and then smiled softly. "We have tons of time, Britt. Don't cry, sweetie. I promise you won't lose me, you're my best friend and I love you."

Hugging the brunette tightly, Brittany nodded into her shoulder. Rachel kissed her head once more before jumping up. "I'm going to shower before the girls get here."

Minutes later, Santana and Quinn walked through the door, laughing. The Latina immediately saw her girlfriend in tears and quickly crossed the floor. "Britt, baby, what's wrong?"

Quinn stood in front of them, concerned as Brittany sniffed and tried to huff out a response.

"Rachel's leaving."

The blonde frowned and crouched down in front of the dancer. "What do you mean, Rachel's leaving?"

Stuttering through her tears, she turned her blue eyes on Quinn and pointed to the letter. "Someone from NYU wants her in his class and said he could get her on Broadway."

Quinn paled at the thought of Rachel moving across the country. "And she told you she's going?"

Brittany frowned sadly. "She said Broadway was always her plan."

Suddenly, Quinn couldn't breathe. Rachel had already decided that she was going to take the offer. Hell, she was practically gone already. What was Quinn supposed to do now and why didn't Rachel talk to her about all of this? The blonde's thoughts were a jumbled mess and her chest ached with loneliness jus at the thought of being without the singer.

"I'm going to go."

Brittany looked up in confusion. "But what about our slumber party?"

Quinn tried to swallow and shook her head. "I picked up a shift at the bar."

Santana watched her best friend try and keep it together, knowing full well that there was no shift. "Q, why don't you just stay and talk to Rachel?"

"Like she talked to me?"

Before either of the other girls could say anything, Quinn turned on her heel and left the room. Just as the door slammed, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom in her sweats. "Who left?"

Santana scowled at her and made to follow the blonde and try to keep her from doing something she'd regret. "Quinn."

The Latina was gone in an instant and Rachel stood in the middle of the room at a loss. "What happened?"

Brittany couldn't hold her sorrow any more and threw herself in her best friend's arms, sobbing. Rachel held her tightly, terrified. "Britt, you have to talk to me, what's wrong?"

The dancer just cried harder. Rachel smoothed Brittany's hair back and fought her own tears at the sight of her best friend in such despair. "Sweetie, you have to talk to me. Is it Santana? Did something happen?"

A thought struck her and she paled. "Brittany, is something wrong with Quinn? Is she hurt?"

Brittany finally pulled back at the panicked tone in the singer's voice and took a deep breath. "N-no, they're f-fine. I'm just sad because I'm going to miss you so much. And Quinn's sad too."

Rachel shook her head in confusion. "Why are you going to miss me? I'm right here, Britt."

The dancer frowned. "But you're moving away. You're going to New York."

Understanding washed over Rachel and she shook her head quickly. "No, Britt. I've decided not to go. I decided immediately actually."

"You said it was the plan."

"It is Britt, but I'm happy here for now. I'll get to New York once I've finished school. Actually I thought we would both go together."

A bright smile completely overtook the dancer's face and she launched herself back in her roommate's arms. "You're not leaving! I'm so happy, Rach!"

Rachel smiled and hugged the blonde for a moment before frowning. "Why did Quinn leave so quickly?"

Brittany's smile faded. "Oh. I think she thought you were leaving too and that you just hadn't told her yet. I think her feelings were hurt."

Rachel shook her head. "I would never do that. I can't believe she'd just run out without talking to me."

Picking up her phone, she dialed Quinn's number and sighed when she got a message saying the blonde's inbox was full. "I told her to erase some of those damn messages."

Brittany hung up from her own phone call and frowned. "San said that Quinn doesn't have her phone and she doesn't know where she went."

Rachel bit her lip, slightly fearful of the blonde acting out and ending up hurt somewhere. "Britt, I'm going to go look for her, can I borrow your car?"

The dancer nodded and handed her friend the keys. "I'll wait here and see if she comes back."

Rachel nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek before exiting the room quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, this is it! I had such a blast writing this and am so grateful for all of the reviews, adds, and alerts. This was the first time I've finished a multi chapter story and the first time I've ever posted anything I've written. So thank you all so much for being so kind and encouraging! I have some other things in the works so hopefully this is not the last you've heard from me.**

Rachel sat on the beach, the sun sinking down in to the navy blue waters stretched out before her. The wind blew softly and she could taste the salt in the air. It was funny; for as much as she still hated sand, she had come to love the salty sea air and the brilliant sunsets of California. Closing her eyes, she fought back another round of frustrated tears.

Quinn had completely avoided her for two days. Rachel had scoured Los Angeles and staked out the blonde's favorite places. Last night, she'd sat outside Quinn's apartment but the blonde had never come home and eventually the neighbors' suspicious stares became too much. So Rachel had made her way to their beach before the sun came up, hoping Quinn would seek their favorite place for comfort.

As the sun sank down and she shifted in the sand where she had sat the entire day, fatigue and the ever present ache in her chest swept over her. Giving in, she let the tears she was fighting spill down her cheek.

Footsteps in the sand made her head swivel up hopefully, only to be met with brown hair and dark eyes as Santana sat down beside her. "Britt's really worried about you. She said you haven't been home and that you probably aren't eating."

Rachel swallowed and wiped away the last of her tears. "She completely cut me out, Santana. I don't even know where she is."

The Latina nodded and stared out at the sunset. "Quinn doesn't deal with heartbreak very well, Rachel, you know that. It doesn't make it okay but there's a precedent of people turning their backs on her."

The singer sighed. "I just wished she had a little more faith in me than that."

"Brittany thinks it's her fault."

Rachel's chin dropped and she shook her head. "It's not. I wasn't clear. I had just gotten off the phone with my mom and we'd been talking for an hour about everything. I thought I would have to convince her that staying was the right decision but she agreed with me right away. We spent the whole call talking about Quinn and the possibility of moving to New York after graduation. I should have listened more carefully to what Britt was saying."

Santana nodded and Rachel glanced at her. "You'll tell her I'm not angry?"

"I already did."

Rachel traced her finger through the sand and bit her lip. "San, you don't think that Quinn would… seek comfort somewhere else, do you?"

Santana was quiet and Rachel took the frown on her face for irritation. "It's not that I truly think she would, I just… She didn't go home, Santana, I was there all night and she won't even speak to me."

The Latina turned to face her. "I know you trust her, Rachel, and I don't blame you for wondering. I don't really believe she could ever do that to you but I'm not going to lie to you and say it's impossible."

The singer nodded silently. Santana played with the ring on her finger for a moment before speaking. "I called the bar and they said she picked up a shift tonight. I almost want to ask you not to go because I think it should be Quinn who comes to you, but who knows how long that would take."

Rachel glanced at her and quirked a smile when the Latina rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Stubborn ass."

Leaning over, she kissed the other girl's cheek. Santana tried not to smile but couldn't. "There's some kind of concert there tonight, she's going to be swamped."

Rachel stood and offered her hand to her friend. "Well I guess I'll just have to do something to catch her attention. Will you help me pick out an outfit?"

The Latina smirked and nodded. "God knows you need it."

Rachel glared at her and Santana just laughed and tugged her toward her car. "Let's go, Short Stack."

xxxxxx

Quinn slid a shot of tequila down the bar and listened as another patron shouted a drink at her. Her mind was on autopilot as her hands found the correct liquor and mixed the drink absently. She appreciated the busy crowd tonight because that meant less time for her to think about Rachel and New York and how she'd been a coward and ran away. She grit her teeth as she served someone else, still furious at herself for taking off and avoiding Rachel the way she had. No doubt the singer was hurt and trying to reach her. Slapping away someone's grabby hands, she rolled her eyes at the catcalls and decided enough was enough. Tonight, she'd talk to Rachel.

xxxxxx

Rachel smiled at the bouncer and sucked in a relieved breath that he remembered her and let her in without checking for an ID. Pushing through the crowd, she grimaced at the smell of sweat and alcohol permeating the room. Standing on her tip toes, she tried desperately to see over the heads of the people moving around her but couldn't. Even as she reached the bar, the bodies were four and five people thick from the counter. Searching for the end, she tried to make her way to the front.

As she stood behind a group of loud, rowdy boys, she tugged at her shirt self consciously. Brittany and Santana had certainly done their job. Her skin tight jeans, red heels, and low cut black top had seemed to catch the eye of nearly every person she passed.

"Excuse me."

The guys turned around and the one closest to her smiled smoothly. "What can I do for you, pretty girl?"

Rachel tried not to curl her lip as his eyes scanned her modest cleavage. "I was wondering if you'd let me by, I need to speak to the bartender."

Another guy leaned forward. "You need a drink, baby? It's on me."

The singer frowned. "I appreciate the offer but no, I actually need to speak to the bartender."

The first guy glanced behind him. "Good luck getting her attention, she's hardly glanced this direction in over an hour."

Rachel bit her lip. "Well, then I wonder if you could assist me."

xxxxxx

Quinn heard a commotion at the other end of the bar but was busy arranging a tray for the VIP waitress. People were shouting suggestive names at her and she fought the urge to shower them all with water from the fountain. Then, amidst the lewd names, something caught her attention. People were actually calling _her_ name.

"Quinn."

"Hey, Quinn!"

"Quinn, yo, Quinn!"

"Quinn Fabray!"

The last voice made her head snap toward the end of the bar. Her jaw dropped at what she saw there. Standing on the countertop, amongst a group of leering men, was a 5'2" brunette with her long legs encased in skin tight denim and a black top with a plunging neckline attracting the eye of everyone around.

"Rachel!"

Quickly making her way down to bar, she frowned and held out her hand. "Get down from there."

"Quinn, I require your attention…"

The blonde wasn't listening however. Her eyes narrowed on one of the men behind Rachel, his hand still around her calf. "Hands off my girlfriend, jackass."

Rachel stomped her foot. "Quinn!"

The frustrated tone caught her attention. "Rachel will you please get down?"

The singer crossed her arms. "Will you listen to me and not run away for two days?"

A voice from the crowd called out. "I'll listen to you, sweetheart!"

Quinn growled and reached up to grasp the brunette's hips, forcibly pulling her down. Rachel squeaked and stumbled slightly before righting herself. "Quinn, I do not appreciate being manhandled."

"Rachel, you were standing on a bar!"

The brunette sniffed and adjusted her top. "Do I have your attention now?"

Quinn sucked in a breath and nodded. Rachel swallowed and lifted her chin. "Good. I'll get straight to the point. You, Quinn Fabray, are an idiot."

Quinn frowned. "What…"

Rachel shook her head. "No talking from you. What Brittany told you was a misunderstanding. I am not moving to New York right now."

"But the letter…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, Quinn, I was offered a spot at NYU however if you had stuck around you would have heard me explain that while I was flattered, I am currently very happy where I am. I spoke to my mom for a long time and we both agree that UCLA is the best place for me right now."

"But Broadway…"

The blonde's confusion was endearing and Rachel fought a smile. "Broadway will be there when I graduate, Quinn. And until then, my mom is going to keep an eye out for parts that I might be interested in. If something comes up between now and the time that I graduate, I will consider it and will also talk to you first."

Quinn was silent and Rachel's face fell slightly. "Quinn, my move to New York is inevitable. Your reaction to the possibility isn't very reassuring and I don't think I can handle you running off and ignoring me for two days ever again."

The blonde's eyes dropped. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I panicked and just let it consume me. I spent most of my time here and at the beach."

"I was at the beach all day today, Quinn."

Quinn bit her lip and felt her heart swell slightly. "You were? I was there yesterday. "

Rachel sighed. "Quinn, I love you and I want to stay here with you but you have to give me some credit."

The blonde reached for her hands. "I will and I love you too, baby. I'm so sorry."

Rachel smiled weakly and then dropped her eyes. "Quinn, when the time comes for me to leave and go to New York, will I be able to compete with Los Angeles? I know how much this place means to you after all that you've been through and New York is so different…"

Quinn cut her off with a smile. "You'd want me to come with you?"

Rachel nodded. "Would you be able to leave California behind; you can't surf in New York."

Quinn wrapped Rachel in her arms and smiled widely, touching their noses together slightly. "Baby, L.A. has surfing; if New York has you, Rachel, then there's not even a decision for me to make."

The singer smiled back and closed her eyes. "You'd pick me?"

Quinn nodded and brought their lips together as she whispered her reply. "Every time."

Their lips met in a heated kiss and Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Quinn held her tight and smiled into their embrace as the crowd surrounding them erupted in cheers and whistles.

Rachel blushed and ducked her head. "Can we go home now? While I adore an audience, I'd like to kiss you in private."

Quinn grinned. "Your place or mine?"

Rachel looked into her bright hazel eyes and smiled softly. "It doesn't matter. Home is wherever you are Quinn."


End file.
